Hunt of the Predator
by Nobel Six
Summary: The stakes have been raised. After defeating the Diamondback Chillblain, Predator and his new friends at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy are in deep trouble. The Diamondbacks have a far larger and stronger group than anticipated. Outgunned and out manned after a devastating injury to a teammate, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy must unite in order to defeat Sullivan's next operative: Silver Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my friends. Here is the sequel I promised. Just a warning, though. This story will get darker than the first book, but it's not the darkest one in the saga. Either way I hope you enjoy.**

"Contacts?" The voice of Predator asked as he along with several other heroes, White Tiger, SG, Iron Spider, Power Man, and Iron Fist scouted a possible entrance into the multi-story warehouse they were observing. The team was in New Mexico, chasing down a possible Diamondback facility thanks to a tip given to Predator from somebody on the inside.

"I got two guards in front of the entrance, and thermal is picking up two enemies on the other side of the front door. I recommend avoiding them if possible," Chill Blain reported over the radio from his sniping position in a neighboring building.

"Roger that. We'll try to find an alternative entrance." Predator replied as he and his small group got up from their prone position and began stealth fully looking for a new course of action.

"To bad Spidey isn't on this mission," Predator grumbled as his HUD pulled up a map for him to look over.

"Why's that?" White Tiger asked as she was using her intelligence to try and come up with a craft way inside the small, yet well protected building.

"Spidey could climb the building silently. While we probably could, we would make too much noise, and if we raise the alarm, I don't know how many Diamondbacks will be shooting at our asses," Predator mumbled.

"I agree, but personally I thought you would say Cloak and Dagger would be nice to bring along since Cloak could provide us with a quick escape. Why didn't they come? Aren't you three close?" White Tiger asked her armored ally.

Predator snorted, be it quietly. "The three of us have become close over the past two months, but not nearly as close as you and I have become, Ava," Predator joked, which got a small giggle from the whole group and a fist bump from SG.

"Can we please not discuss our relationship while on a mission of this importance?" White Tiger asked, her mask covering her red face.

"If you insist, my lady," Predator laughed.

"Guys, and girls," Chillblain said over their earpieces, "This might be a stupid question, but since I've only been at the Academy for only two months, I feel I need to ask this… Can SG climb up walls as effectively as Spidey?" Their sniper asked all of them, to which SG jumped up from her crouching position.

"I'm Squirrel Girl, so yea, I can climb," SG replied with confidence.

She looked up and appeared to be about to jump, but Predator grabbed onto her shoulder and stopped the hyperactive hero before she could jump. "Wait till we know where you're going to be climbing to." Predator whispered politely, to which SG had to look away to hide her face that was red from embarrassment. "Marcus, where is she climbing to?" Predator asked his sniper, knowing that he had to have spotted something in order to ask the question.

"I got an air-duct on the second story. It's small, but I bet she can make it due to her small frame," Marcus instructed.

SG nodded. "I know I can make it," she said a little loudly, causing some guard near the front gates to turn their heads in confusion. "Sorry," she said in an apologetic whisper.

"SG, I've got the blueprints of the building up right here," Iron Spider whispered as he pulled up a small holographic map from his right wrist. "If you go through the air-duct and take three rights and then one left, you will be able to jump out right on top of the guards who are guarding the inside of the front doors," the younger, red-and-gold armored hero suggested, to which the squirrel heroine nodded silently as she studied the map.

"I will warn you, though. I cannot provide sniper support once you're inside the vents, SG," their British teammate warned as he increased the power of his thermal scope so that he could see farther inside the building, "I see only those two tangos inside the front door. Either there are others outside my field of vision, or they will be the only ones you encounter once you first set step inside the building. Be careful Defeating them will attract noise, thus alerting the guards outside the front door. You will have to have a synchronized take down," Chillblain advised as he continued to try and think of options.

"Thanks for the heads up," White Tiger approved as she as well was thinking of a plan. "There are several options as to how to take down the guards at the front door. We could have Predator Tase one, and have Iron Spider blast one," she suggested.

However, both Predator and Iron Spider thought about it and came up with a similar problem.

"That might create too much noise, and that could alert the guards inside the door. That could put SG in danger." Iron Spider said with a nod to the hyperactive heroine.

"I got a plan that involves less noise," Power Man, said which surprised them and bought him the attention of his comrades. "Danny and I bring quite a punch. I think if both of us hit a guard at the same time, it would make less noise," he proposed. "Plus, I've always wanted to land a cartoon-style knock-out."

"I don't mind that course of action," Iron Fist said as he calculated his course of action.

"I say go with that option, then," Chill weighed in over the ear-pieces.

"Alright, then. Is everyone in agreement?" White Tiger asked her team-mates, to which everyone nodded silently or gave a thumbs up. "Alright then," she said with a smile underneath her mask as she extended her claws slightly. "Let's get to work," she ordered, which everyone else immediately complied with. SG quickly and silently climbed up the brick wall, pulled out the vent cover. and let it drop towards the ground, where it was caught by Iron Fist before it could make a loud crash. She then quickly entered the narrow shaft and started following the map's directions.

"Alright, she's in. Let's get to work," Predator whispered as he cracked his knuckles and began slowly and quietly making towards the two guards stationed at the front door.

Once they were in position, they began waiting for the signal from SG that she was in position. The signal came about two minutes later. "I'm waiting for your mark," SG said as she was currently looking out of an air-duct overlooking her two targets.

"Alright, on three," White Tiger said as SG waited in eager anticipation. "Three...two...one...mark!" she ordered as Power Man and Iron Fist sprang from their hiding places and struck their targets in the face. Judging from the grunts and sounds of surprise from the other side of the door, it was obvious that SG had done her job rather well.

"Nicely done," Chill congratulated as he viewed the whole thing from his thermal scope. "That's four tangos subdued. Good work," he said as he turned his scope to focus on the inside of the building. "I only got two more guards on thermal, and they are in the server room. Looks like we got lucky with guard rotations tonight. Thought this place would be more well-guarded," Chill pondered as he watched his teammates' shapes in the thermal scope hide the two unconscious guards inside a pair of bushes, while on the inside, SG opened a rather large crate and put her two guards inside.

"You going to open the door, SG?" White Tiger asked her friend who was inside the building.

Her response came a moment later as the door opened with a small creak. "You wanted in?" The perky heroine asked with a small giggle.

"Nice theatrics, Doreen." Predator complimented his best friend and she gave a small bow.

"I aim to please," SG said quietly, which got a small laugh from Andrew.

"Alright, you two. Let's focus on the task on hand," White Tiger ordered as she and the other heroes began looking around the small room, which was mostly empty. "Damn, looks like the place has been cleaned out," White Tiger said as she, as well as everyone in her group, began looking around for anything helpful.

"My friend on the inside said that they cleaned the place out a few hours before we arrived," Predator said, which earned a confused look from his White Tiger.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" White Tiger asked her armored friend.

"Because it was not on a need to know basis," Predator began, which earned a weird look from everyone in the room. "However, said friend said that they kept files of everything that was in this place on the server room computer, so our objective is to access the computer and steal all the servers," Predator said which earned a nod and smiles from his friends.

"Good thing you brought me along, then," Iron Spider said as he cracked his armored knuckles. "That computer will most likely be protected by some top-notch security. Lucky for you, I'm good at cracking those kinds of things." he said with a little pride in his voice.

"This is the reason I selected you for this mission, Cho. Everyone on this mission was chosen for a reason: Ava with her battle knowledge, Luke and Danny for their strength and cool hand, Doreen for her agility, and Marcus for his marksman ability," Predator said happily, which earned grins from his teammates.

"Admit it, you didn't know that much about this mission?" Power Man asked, which caused everyone to grin, including Predator.

"Guilty as charged, but I did know that computer would be guarded, and there wouldn't be many guards at this time," Predator said shyly, which caused everyone to laugh silently.

"I hate to break up charm school, but we have a time line. Try and step it up," Chill requested as he continued to scour the building.

Just as they were about to head to the server room, SG noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Hold on a sec," she requested as she ran up to the wall opposite of them and pulled off a clipboard with multiple papers attached to it. "I found something," she said as she brought the clip board to Predator.

"What have we got here?" Predator pondered as he looked it over and flipped through several pages. "Seems we got a manifest. We'll take a look at this after we get to the server room. Good find, SG," Predator congratulated his best friend by giving her a fist bump.

SG smiled happily as she formed up on her friends as they began walking towards the server room. "Head's up. The two personnel inside the server room have locked the door, and are armed with what appears to be handguns. You've got to subdue them, and watch your fire. We can't risk damaging any of the equipment in there," Chill said as he eyed them through the thermal scope.

"Thanks for the heads up," White Tiger approved by giving a thumbs up that Marcus could see through his thermal scope.

"Be advised. I will not be able to provide sniper support once inside the server room. I'm going to change location. Be back in five minutes," Marcus said as he picked up his rifle and began jogging towards a new vantage point. While his rifle's bullets could pierce through walls easily, he couldn't get a clear shot from his position.

"Thanks, Marcus," Predator said as the group of heroes approached the door to the server room.

"Hold up. Let me take a look and see what kind of handguns they are using," Predator said as he pressed a button on his gauntlet, and his HUD, as well as his suit's eyes, turned a slight orange as Predator could see through the door now. He soon noticed the caliber of the weapons the guard were using. "They are using 9-millimeter military grade handguns. Eight shots per clip, plus one in the chamber," the armored hero said. He had the nagging feeling that there was something he was missing. "Let's get this done," he said, getting ready to open the door. "I'm gonna have to shock them before they can hurt us," he added. The door opened abruptly, and Predator dashed in, activating his Tasers, knocking down the two guards before they could fire off a single shot. "Tangos down," he said as the heroes dashed into the room.

"It'll take me a minute for me to download the material," Cho said as small wires shot out of his suit's palms, linking to interfaces in the server.

"We don't have a minute," Predator countered. "We can decrypt the information later."

"You're right about one thing. You don't have a minute," a woman's voice said. Before anyone could react, the voice's owner dove into the room. She landed right on Doreen's thigh, snapping it with a long, sickening CRACK. Immediately, Doreen shrieked so loudly that it seemed like anyone a thousand miles away could hear the scream. "Oh, my. What use is a Squirrel if she can't jump?" The woman asked mockingly as she took out Doreen's knee with a well-placed kick.

Predator growled as he shook his head to try and get rid of the ringing in his ears. "You'll pay for that, Silver Fox," he growled as he swung at the woman, who easily dodged the strike and struck his wrist hard, deactivating the Tasers.

"So, is that why you quit the team?" Silver Fox asked coldly. "Because of a girl with a tail?"

"She's more than that," Power Man replied as he tried to punch Silver Fox.

The blonde woman jumped over his head and kicked him forward so that he ran face-first into Iron Fist. "Really?" She asked mockingly. "I don't see any use in writhing on the floor," she said, dipping as she turned around. She swept White Tiger's legs out from under her and threw her at Iron Spider, dislodging him from the server. "Tony's not happy, Andrew," she said, "but he's willing to offer you a place back on the team, no questions asked. So, how about it?" She asked, extending a hand to Predator.

"I don't think so," a voice said from the doorway just before a shot rang out. Silver Fox pitched forward, holding her shoulder as she jumped into the tangle of wires and tubes and escaped. The voice's owner, Chill, walked into the room. "Hope you don't mind that I spoke for you," he said to Andrew.

"No worries, man," Predator replied. He looked over and saw Doreen shaking as she tried to lean against the wall, sobbing from the pain. "I'm sorry, Doreen," he said just before he slugged her full in the face, causing her to fall forward as she passed out, hitting her head on the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" White Tiger asked. "Couldn't you just Tase her?"

"I couldn't," Andrew replied. "Silver Fox knocked out my Tasers, so I had to punch Doreen to knock her out," he added as he picked the unconscious woman up. "It was the kindest thing I could do at the time. Hey, Cho. How much of the server did we get?" He asked.

"I got the whole thing just before I was dislodged," the boy genius replied. "I'll start working on decrypting the stuff after we're airborne."

"Good," Predator replied.

Chill handed Predator his rifle and smaller gun. "Use those to make a splint," he said.

Predator nodded and wrapped a bandage from his suit around the guns, immobilizing the injured leg. "Please be okay, Doreen…" He whispered as the small group left the server room. "Please be okay…"

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**

 **A.N: So Doreen has been badly crippled, and Andrew and Ava are together, but don't freak out AndrewXDoreen fans or as I like to call it, "Predatory Squirrel" everything has a purpose, you will like what comes of this current paring, and where it leads...**


	2. Chapter 2

"How did this happen?" Andrew growled in a barely audible whisper.

"I don't know, mate," Marcus said as he was currently the only other hero in the surgery waiting room. "She didn't appear on thermal until she was nearly on top of you guys. I'm the one who should feel guilty," the Brit said with a sad sigh,

"Marcus, you did all you could," Andrew tried reasoning.

"I was your over-watch. I should have spotted her sooner. A friend of ours is down for I don't know how long because of me; I'm not going to be able to let this go for a while," he replied as he got up from his chair so he could stretch his legs.

"I don't blame you for this, Marcus. This was my op, and I take responsibility for it. Rest assured, Silver Fox will pay for what she did to us, especially for what she did to Doreen!" Andrew snarled as he triggered the claws in his right gauntlet for extra emphasis.

"I've never seen you this ticked off, mate," Marcus observed as he continued to stretch his legs as he walked in circles.

"You don't hurt my friends! Sullivan already took Cynthia from me!" Andrew yelled. He finally lost his patience as he stood up from his chair and delivered a right hook into the wall, leaving a rather large dent into its steel frame, as well as surprising and shocking all the doctors who were not on duty "Now Silver Fox has crippled Doreen for at least a few months," Andrew snarled as he tried to deliver another punch, but this one was caught by his British friends armored fist.

"The enemy is not here, Andrew. Save that energy for the next time we fight Silver Fox," Marcus said as he tried reasoning with his armored friend, and to his surprise, Andrew's angry face morphed into a more tired and composed looking one.

"You're right, Marcus. Let's save our energy," the armored hero sighed.

Before the British hero could respond, Dr. Connors walked into the room, still in surgical scrubs. "Well, we've got good news and bad news," the tired Doctor began before being cut off by Marcus, of all people, raising his hand.

"The bad news?" Marcus asked as both he and Andrew had their full attention on the doctor.

"Doreen will be unable to go into the field for at least three to four months due to the severity of her injuries. Plus, it didn't help that when you punched her in the face to knock her out from her pain, you accidently caused her head to smack the ground, and she now has a minor concussion," Dr. Connors said, which caused Andrews head to drop.

"And the good news?" Marcus asked with both a hopeful tone and expression on his tired face.

"We've successfully repaired all the damage done to her knee and leg, and the concussion is minor and should clear up within a few weeks. However, she will have to attend physical therapy for a long period of time, or at least until we deem her eligible to go back into the field," Dr, Connors explained, which earned a hopeful look from both of the tired heroes who stood in front of him.

"I'd like to help with physical therapy," Andrew said, which surprised the doctor.

"I think that there are doctors more qualified than you. Sorry, Predator," Dr. Connors apologized to the armored hero, to which the hero just let out a small snort.

"I know Doreen. She'll want my help." Andrew said which caused the doctor to ponder for a second.

"Just how close are you and Doreen?" The doctor bluntly asked Andrew, to which the armored hero's face reddened slightly.

"We are friends, nothing more," Andrew said before needing to take a breath. "I'm dating Ava, guys. I'm loyal to my girlfriend, and for the record, Doreen was the first to congratulate us when the word got out that the two of us were dating, so I know she's not jealous," Andrew said as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Anyways, on a more serious note," Connors said as he pulled out a holographic touch pad that currently displayed the squirrel heroines injured left leg. "Doreen had a severed leg and knee fracture, while we did manage to repair the damage. Her left leg will still be incredibly weak for the near future, so she will be limited to bed rest and limited physical therapy, but with the proper help, she will be back to her normal hyperactive self in a few months," he told both the armored heroes who were in front of him.

"That's great, but due to my personal experience in physical therapy, I'd really appreciate you letting me help Dr. Connors," Andrew insisted as he brought up a hand so Connors knew he was not yet done. "I'll even let you supervise us, but you got to let me help her. She's my best friend, and it's my fault this happened," he said almost pleadingly, to which Dr. Connors let out a sigh.

"Alright, Andrew," he began with a sigh as he hung his head low in frustration. "I'll give you a shot to help us out with her, but I will pull you off if I sense you're unable to help further," the doctor said with a firm yet calm voice.

"Thank you, sir," Andrew said as a smile finally crept unto his face after hours of guilt and depression. "Is she awake, sir?" Andrew asked Connors.

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Yes, and as a matter of fact, she requested to see you. You'll have to make it less than 20 minutes, though, since her parents have been told of her situation and are coming in to see their daughter. Plus, she is slightly out of it due to her pain medication, so try and keep it brief," he said as he turned around and gave a head nod signaling Andrew to follow him.

Andrew turned to follow him, but turned around to ask Marcus what he was going to do, but to his surprise, he found his British friend smiling and laughing under his breath,

"Go ahead and see her mate, I'll tell everyone else how she's doing."

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew sighed softly as he walked down the hall. He felt really bad about what had happened to Doreen, but he had to come to terms with the facts: Doreen's injury was not his fault. Still, it was hard to accept that a good friend of his was injured like that. "Hey, Doreen," he said, walking into the small hospital room.

"Hey, Gloomy Gus. How's it goin'?" Doreen asked sounding slightly out of it.

Andrew frowned for a moment, but he remembered that she was on powerful painkillers. "I'm doing fine," he replied conversationally, "but I'm more worried about you. You got your leg broken, after all."

"Good point," Doreen replied. She abruptly started giggling. "You look so cute when you're concerned." She continued giggling for a moment, and added, "You know, I've had the biggest crush on you since I first saw you that time."

Andrew was surprised at what the young heroine was saying. It couldn't be the painkillers making her saying that, could it? "Umm…" He replied, not sure how to respond.

Doreen giggled again and said, "Oh, well. Ava's got you. She's a lucky girl to have you, Andrew." She yawned softly. "Man, that medicine just knocks you out. Good night, Gloomy Gus."

"Good night," Andrew murmured, walking out of the room, mentally going over what Doreen had said to him…

* * *

"Cho, you able to get anything off the computer files you downloaded?" Ava asked the younger hero as most of the Academy heroes were huddled in the bunk room. Some in partial hero attire, while others were in civilian attire, waiting as Cho scrolled through pages of encryption codes on his left wrist gauntlet as he tried typing in multiple commands multiple times, only to have the entire screen turn red multiple times.

"I'm doing my best, Ava. Man, this is a time when I could use Peter's help. The two of us together could certainly make a dent in this," Cho complained as he scratched his head in frustration. These encryptions where hard even for him, and he was the seventh smartest person on the planet despite his young age of only 14.

"I tried my hand at those codes hours ago, and I got as much luck with them as you're having now, so sorry I can't provide much help," Ava apologized as she turned away to hide an embarrassed look. She was not happy that her usually very impressive intelligence did not even make a dent in the high-level security they were trying to crack.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ava" the British accent of Marcus said, which caught them all off guard as he had been quiet this whole time just lying in his bunk staring at the ceiling until this exact moment, "Andrew and I know Sullivan rather well, and take it from me, the guy was paranoid about security. He always had his top scientists developing new security measures in case some Diamondback information fell into the wrong hands. Seems the old man's paranoia payed off in this case," Marcus said with a small, wry laugh, which caused several of them to give an annoyed stare at their British friend. "As unfortunate as it might be for us," he quickly corrected himself. The annoyed stares subsided at once and turned back to face, Cho who was working hard to crack the code.

The door to the room opponent with a mechanical hiss, and a really tired looking Andrew walked into the room. He pressed the button that opened his armor and allowed him to step out of it, and he now stood there in a sweat stained t-shirt and blue jeans. "Looks like you need a shower, mate," Marcus joked, which caused several of the other heroes to giggle, but caused an annoyed grunt from Cho, who was trying to block out all noise so he could keep working on cracking the code.

"Trust me. I know. I haven't taken my armor off since the battle late last night, and I worked up a sweat both in the fight and worrying about Doreen," Andrew replied.

"Is she alright?" Ava asked her boyfriend, which got the entire room's attention. Even Cho ceased his work and looked up from the holographic displayed as he as well eagerly anticipated an answer.

"She's awake and all, but kind of loopy due to the intense amounts of morphine and pain killers circulating in her blood stream currently," Andrew said with a yawn, but Ava could tell that he was hiding something from them. Call it the fact that she was his girlfriend, but she now had an ability to tell when he was hiding information, no matter how little it was.

"Andrew, is everything alright?" Ava asked her boyfriend, to which he gave a head twitch towards the door that he was resting on, indicating that he wanted a word with her in private. She took the hint and stood up and followed him out the dorm room, receiving many giggles from her teammates, which she silenced by slightly extending her claws. "What's up?" she asked the tired hero in a caring tone.

"I just can't shake the feeling of guilt for what happened to Doreen. I feel like I should have done more," he said in both a tired and sad expression.

"Andrew, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. Silver Fox took out the whole team. There was nothing more we could have done," Ava said, trying to reason with him as she put a hand on her hip.

"I know, but I feel that we could have done something more. Doreen is badly hurt because of me, and this is the second mission in a row I've led where someone had been injured on my watch," Andrew said as he hung his head low in defeat.

Ava looked puzzled for a second before she asked him a question. "Andrew, this is the first mission you led. What was the other one?" She asked him carefully. Andrew's silence and slightly misty blue eyes was all the answer she needed as she put two and two together.

"I wish Cynthia was here right now," Andrew said, which surprised Ava. She knew Andrew was loyal to their relationship, and she herself was not a jealous type, but that comment caught her off guard.

"Why's that?' Ava asked him in a soft and gentle caring voice.

"Cynthia almost always had the answer when I needed someone to turn to, and right now, I feel

lost." Andrew whispered as he slowly slid to the floor and sat propped against the hallway wall.

"Andrew, you've got me," Ava began as she got into a sitting position next to her sad boyfriend and turned to look into his blue eyes with her brown ones,

"I know I do, Ava, and I'm really grateful for it. I need you now, especially at this time," he said as he tried to compose himself. Before he could, Ava leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his lips that he did not try and stop. Why would he? The two kissed for a few seconds before she helped him to his feet. "Thanks, Ava. I really needed that," Andrew said, his face blushing furiously.

"Don't mention it," Ava said with a mischievous giggle, which made Andrew blush even more.

"Glad I got you on my side, Ava. Glad you got my back. Cynthia would've liked you."

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**

 **AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending but there was really nothing more we could add. Andrew will meet Doreen's parents, just not this chapter, sorry my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright everyone, lets focus on the task at hand," Agent Coulson said to all the young heros and heroines of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy who sat around the holographic display table which currently showed four blinking dots across the state of New York. "Thanks to the efforts of Cho we where able to find out that the Diamondbacks are planning a major move here in New York City, and across the whole state." Coulson informed them, which caused the teams leader to raise his hand.

"Coulson, what move are they planning?" Spidey asked from his hanging location on the ceiling, which got approving nods from all the assembled young warriors.

"Unknown," Coulson answered which caused everyone's head to drop slightly, "all Cho was able to recover where locations, dates, and times, and some weird coding, for example," he said as he touched one of the blinking dots that was in Central Park, the dot lit up and showed weird numbers, "it keeps blinking, 'Objective Bravo.'" he informed them, which caused Andrew and Marcus to suddenly jerk their heads up and exchange a nervous glance, which did not go unnoticed by Agent Coulson.

"Do you two know something?" he asked the ex-Diamondbacks.

"Yea, we do, this is very bad" Marcus informed them, "Mate if this is true, we need to go on the defensive right now." he said almost fearfully to Andrew in his British accent.

"Agreed, this is not good news, why activate 'Objective Bravo?'" Andrew pondered as he leaned back in his chair, knowing well he had the attention of everyone in the room, "it doesn't make sense, he has no reason to go on the offensive." Andrew said to Marcus, to which the Brit nodded silently.

"Hey, you mind filling us in?" Spidey asked, his curiosity as well as everyone else's quit peaked.

"Sorry," Andrew aphorized as he took a breath and prepared to explain, "'Objective Bravo' is a move to put weapons and troops in key strategic positions, in the event of an enemy invasion or troop landing, Sullivan is basically getting key troops and weapons in position," Andrew explained before Marcus took over,

"It almost feels like the Son of a bitch is daring us to come after him," Marcus snarled as he formed solid ice on his hand and then crushed it by making a fist, "Andrew, let's go on the offensive and take th fight to him, right now!" Marcus suggested to his former leader, to which Andrew gave a disapproving nod.

"Going on the offensive wont help us if he has troops and weapons in New York City ready to strike us back at a moments notice. I believe Sullivan is growing weary of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and is setting up a defensive ring in case we decide to attack, he wouldn't put troops in position in less he had to, which means he has a battle plan." Andrew concluded which got a startled looks from everyone else, but instead got a look of concentration on Coulson's face.

"Andrew if Raymond Sullivan is preparing a defense for a direct attack against him, could we attack these locations and possibly delay it, I mean he doesn't know Cho has decrypted part of the information." Coulson suggested, which caused Andrew to look up from his thoughtful pondering.

"It could work, but we would need teams to spread out and cover all these locations," Andrew said as he stood up and touched one of the blinking dots, "This location is underneath the hockey rink, Sir Permission to take Spidey, Cloak and Dagger and attack the underground location before they set up?" Predator asked his superior officer. Coulson thought for a second before giving his answer,

"Permission granted, good luck Predator." Coulson said as he quickly assigned other strike teams to assault each location as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Ever been to a hockey rink?" Predator asked Dagger conversationally as he and his group where trying to find where the Diamondbacks had set up shop in the underground parking lot.

"Not once," Dagger replied as he eyes where glued to the dark car filled area all around them, "I know a lot of girls like hockey, but I'm not one of them." she informed her friend as Predator was currently looking over a holographic map on his wrist.

"Predator, aren't we right on top of where they set up shop?" Spidey asked the mission commander, Spidey had made Predator leader of this mission since he knew how the Diamondbacks operated,

"That's the weird part, we should be right on top of it, but instead we got an empty parking lot, and no hidden areas, at least none that my Predator Vision can pick up," Predator said as his armors eyes changed from their normal blue color to orange, indicating that Predator was doing a thermal scan.

"Suddenly Spidey jerked his head, "Spider sense is going crazy!" he barely got out before a small rectangular metallic object suddenly bounced off a corner and landed in front of the group, Predators Marine training instantly told him what that device was,

'Flash Bang!" Predator warned as his Marine training kicked in and he immeditly turned away, as did Dagger, however Spidey and Cloak where not so lucky, as the grenade detonated with a bang and emitted a blinding light that completely blinded the two stunned heroes.

"Shit," Predator cursed as fifteen heavily armed and armored Diamondback soldiers leaped out from behind a corner and opened fire with suppressed assault rifles. The bullets bounced off Predators armor with a pinging noise as each one struck his Adamantium covered body. Dagger was ducking and weaving as she flung as many light daggers as she could at their attackers, the whole while dancing around incoming gun fire. Cloak had teleported away as soon as he had ben blinded and Predator knew it would be a few minutes till he returned, Spidey was amazingly dodging, jumping and sliding under every bullet despite being blinded.

"How we about we even the odds!" Predator yelled at their assailants as he primed a flash bang of his own in his armored and flung it at the Diamondbacks as soon as it was ready. The soldiers dropped to their knees and dropped their weapons as well, "Spidey, Dagger, now!" Predator ordered as the three heroes took advantage of their blinded enemy and rushed forward and now easily subdued them thanks to their blindness, Spidey webbed them up and hung them from the ceiling.

"Why don't you guys hang around fora bit?" Spidey joked which caused Predator to face palm.

"Puns are the lowest forms of comedy, Can we please be serious and get some information out of these guys?" Predator asked, which caused Spidey to throw his arms up in confusion,

"You never complain when SG makes a pun," Spidey complained, to which Predator and Dagger snorted,

"Her's are actually funny." Predator responded quickly as he walked up and poked one of the hanging soldiers, "Would you mind telling us you what your doing here?" Predator asked sincerely, to which he was met by silence.

"Alright then, I've seen enough movies to know how this works." Predator replied calmly as he suddenly slugged the closest one in the face with a full out right hook, which caused the hanging mans face to squirt blood as he screamed.

"You broke my nose you son of a -." the angry soldier started before Predator slugged him again, this time in the gut.

"I can do this all day gentlemen, your choice, or you could tell us what Raymond Sullivan is planning, and this all can end right now." Predator offered.

"We're not going to tell you anything." One of the men in the back of the web yelled at the top of his lungs. Predator simply shook his head sadly,

"To bad, now we got to do things the hard way." the armored hero said as he cracked his knuckles. Just as he was about to start swinging Cloak teleported back into the room.

"Sorry for taking so long, my vision just now cleared up, what did I miss?" Cloak asked as he eyed the webbed up soldiers who had blinded him. Suddenly Predator got an idea.

"You know guys, Cloak could teleport you guys into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and with your heavy armor, it would be a race between you guys drowning, and the sharks having an all you can eat buffet, right Cloak?" he asked as he elbowed Cloak with an evil tone in his normally composed tone.

"Yea I could do that," Cloak said evilly as he picked up on what Andrew was planning. He moved towards the soldiers and opened his cloak up wider, and moved closer to them slowly.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk!" the one Diamondback near the rear of the web spoke in a panicked yell.

"Grant no!" the Leader tried to order the startled Diamondback, but Grant wanted to save himself from drowning or being eaten by sharks.

"Sullivan was planning on using this meeting place as an ambush point, we knew you hacked into the servers you recovered in New Mexico," Grant began before Predator raised a hand to silence him.

"How did Sullivan know we hacked in?" he asked.

"As soon as the files where accessed we where able to hack in using our security codes, it's a fail safe in the event we get hacked." the man explained, which caused Predator to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"So let me get this straight, if we hack into any Diamondback tech, Sullivan knows and is able to re-write the information?" Predator asked, to which Grant answered by quickly nodding his head up and down.

"That's a unique security system," Predator sad out loud, which caused his teammates to nod their heads in agreement.

"There's more, Sullivan changed all meeting points and instead used the locations as ambush points instead, so all your assault teams would be ambushed." Grant informed Predator, which caused Predator to quickly bring up his wrist communicator and check on the other teams.

"All teams check in." Predator ordered, after a few seconds he received his answers,

"Team three, this is Chill Blain, we have defeated Diamondback soldiers and secured the location," Chillblain responded.

"Team four, this is Nova, same as with team three, all is secure." Nova replied. There was a deadly silence from team two.

"White Tiger report in," Predator ordered, to which he was met by static, "Team two, is everything alright?' he asked, just merely trying to establish communications, when he was met by static he decided it was time to inform command.

"Sir, we have lost all contact with team 2, and the Diamondbacks we captured have informed us that all locations where merely ambush points to capture us, please give us team twos location, also could you please send some men to our location to pick up the men we arrested?" Predator asked Agent Coulson.

"Roger that Predator, sending you coordinated now, and sending S.H.I.E.L.D. forces to pick up the Diamondback soldiers." Coulson radioed before the line went dead.

"Alright then, Cloak, teleport us to a safe location where we can oversee the location of team two, let's save our friends...

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Coulson, we are arriving on location and about to begin search and rescue for team two." Predator radioed agent Coulson who was monitoring the situation from the Academy's mission control room.

"Alright Predator, we'll give you a green light in a few minutes," Coulson told the teams leader as they where patiently waiting opposite a multi story abandoned and run down apartment building where team two was being held hostage by Diamondback soldiers.

"Predator, you can I will take the third and fourth floor, Cloak and Dagger you two take the first two floors," Spidey told his team members, to which they all nodded their heads in approval.

"Spidey in case things go south, I got a plan B." Predator informed the group as he opened a secret compartment on his hip and pulled out what appeared to be a wad of putty, but Spidey recognized it instantly.

"No way Predator, we will not be using plan B." Spidey said in a distasteful tone and crossed his arms for extra emphasize.

"What is Predator holding, and why are you so against plan B?" Cloak asked his leader, which caused Dagger to nod her head in agreement with that question as well.

"Predator is holding a small plastic explosive, and from the looks of it, it has enough power to take out the whole building, the problem is if we use plan B the whole building could down, with us and our captured friends still trapped inside." Spidey argued while continuing to have his arms crossed for extra emphasis.

"Spidey it's a low grade explosive, at most it will rattle the foundation, but it does not have the power needed to destroy a building, I don't want to bring the building down." Predator dismissed Spidey's objection with a wave of his hand, which earned concerned looks from Cloak and Dagger.

"Spidey, we need a backup plan, and Predator has a good backup plan," Dagger argued as she flicked some of her blonde hair out of her blue eyes, "we should at least consider this as an option." she stated as she crossed her arms in defiance of Spidey's orders. Spidey was taken back, usually his team mates would not like his orders, but would at least agree with them, this was the first time they had sided with Predator over him.

"Fine, you want to take a risk, be my guess." Spidey said angrily as he shot a web and attached it to the building they where going to assault, "Let's save our friends." he said in his more normal calm and collected voice, as he swung towards the building. The other three remaining heroes looked at each other and exchanged a silent agreement. Predator pressed the button that closed his helmet and followed up by shooting a grappling hook into a third story building and followed after the spandex wearing web slinger. Cloak teleported Dagger into an empty front room, and the rescue mission was underway.

* * *

"Target on your left!" Spidey warned Predator as he shot several web shots at enemy soldiers, who responded by taking cover and firing blindly at the two young adult heroes. Predators plasma cannon moved to the left and fired a blue plasma blast that sent the Diamondback firing in him into a crumbling wall where he crashed through and collapsed into the walls remains in a tumbled heap.

"I'll help you out a little Spidey," Predator said as the armored hero pulled a grenade out from his armor and threw it behind the cover the soldiers where hiding behind. It exploded in a flash of light and resulted in the now blinded enemy combatants to once again start firing blindly. Spidey took advantage of their temporary blindness and webbed the barricade they where using as cover and pulled it away from them, once they where exposed he followed it up by precisely webbing the barrels and muzzles of their guns, effectively rendering them useless. Predator followed up that display by firing a plasma blast at each of them, each one of his blasts hit their mark and the soldiers crumpled to the ground. Spidey then webbed them all to the ground.

"Try following us now!" Predator taunted the webbed ip soldiers as they both left the room, and Spidey made webbing all over the door to keep it locked.

"That should keep them restrained awhile." Spidey commented as Predator pulled up a holographic map on his left gauntlet.

"We've checked every room on the third and fourth floor, they must be on one of the two floors with Cloak and Dagger, we should head downstairs and assist them." Predator suggested as he deactivated his map, and started heading for the stairs that led back to the third floor.

"Let's check in with Dagger first and see what's going on down there before we run in all willy nilly like you like to do." Spidey insulted the armored hero which caused Predator to loose his patience and throw a punch at Spidey, which the web slinger was able to dodge thanks to a warning from his Spidey sense.

"What's your problem with me Spidey?" Predator snarled as he walked towards the blue and red hero.

"I don't like the fact that since you arrived at the Academy you think you should be in charge of everything." Spidey aid calmly which caused Andrew to flinch.

"I don't believe you for a second, I think this is about you feeling threatened by me since you see yourself as an alpha dog, and you feel you should hold onto you leadership position, as much as I'd love to beat you in an argument, my girlfriend as well as our teammates are currently in trouble or about to be in trouble, so can we cut this shit out and focus on the mission, I promise we'll discuss this later." Predator reasoned with the angry hero, to which Spidey replied with a simple head nod and the two headed back down the staircase. They where not halfway down the stairs when their communicators went off,

"Dagger is that you?" Spidey asked in a concerned voice, instead of the blondes voice he was met by a gruff male voice,

'Spider-Man, and Predator, we have Cloak and your failed assault team. If you want them, surrender to us and we will merely arrest you and take you to a secure facility, resist us, and you all will die, you have half and hour," the gruff voice ordered before the radio went dark, and left both the startled heroes to exchange a nervous look despite both of their faces being covered.

"Crap," Predator whispered as he suddenly knew who that voice belonged to, "Spidey that was Major Olson, the Diamondback who helped train me," Predator informed his leader, who then let out a small gasp.

"How good is he?" Spidey asked quickly.

"He's very good, one of the most skilled hand to hand combat fighters I've ever known." Predator whispered almost fearfully, "But that's not important now, all that matters now is that we are the last rescue group left, with Cloak captured-." Predator was cut off by Spidey raising a hand to silence him,

"Major Olson said they have Cloak, but not Dagger, which means she is still in the building somewhere, but with Olson having cloaks communicator we cannot safely send her a message." Spidey noted sadly, but suddenly Predator perked up.

"Spidey, if I re-route power form my plasma cannon I could increase the power of my Predator vision and find out where Dagger is hiding, can you cover me for a few seconds?" Predator requested as he pulled up a holographic display on his left gauntlet and began typing in commands with his right hand, while Spidey Covered the door that was the entrance to the second floor.

{Re-routing power to Predator Vision, please standby,} Predator's AI Cerberus informed the armored hero by means of it's mechanical voice, {Power successfully re-routed, Predator Vision now running at full efficiency} Cerberus announced as his armors blue eyes turned to orange and allowed Predator to see every room of the building,

"I got the hostages, they are in a small room on the first floor, and I got dagger, she's in a broom closet in the second floor, I can't be sure but it seems like she's hurt." Predator informed his leader as he deactivated his Predator vision and began running power to other functions that he had diverted power away from.

"Spidey, I'll take on Olson, you try and help Dagger." Predator said simply as he walked towards the door, only to have Spidey grab unto his armored elbow.

"No, you have medical supplied in that armor, you help Dagger, I'll try and beat Major Olson." Spidey ordered as he somersaulted down the stairs and ran through the door to the first floor at full speed. Judging from the muffled gunfire it seemed that the Spider hero had engaged the enemy,

* * *

"Web headed idiot." Predator mumbled to himself as he quickly rushed into the second story and made his way to the closet where Dagger had managed to hide herself in. Predator using his armors strength picked the door of it's hinges and put it to the side and eyed Dagger, taking in her injuries. Dagger was clutching her right arm with her left one, but id did little to slow the flow of blood from the bullet hole that was oozing the crimson liquid needed to keep everyone alive.

"Looks like you need some help," Predator said as he tried to comfort Dagger who was in shock from being shot, "hold on a second I got something for the pain," Predator said as he pulled out what seemed to be a dart and injected it into Daggers injured right arm, immediately she let out a sigh of relief.

"What is that stuff?" she said almost dream-fully.

"Enhanced form of Morphine, very good pain killer, now I'll dress the wound." Predator said as he pulled out some bandages and quickly dressed the wound in order to stop the blood flow from his friends bleeding arm. Just as he was finishing up the voice of Major Olson come over the communicator,

"Predator, Spider-Man has failed and has now been captured, only you and the light girl remain, the rest of my troops have left, how about you and me settle this like gentlemen?" Major Olson proposed in a sincere voice,

"I'll be there in ten minutes."Predator said simply as he and Dagger quickly discussed a battle plan and walked out of the closet and headed towards the first floor.

* * *

"Good to see you again, traitor." Major Olson hissed at Predator as he and Dagger walked into the room. Predator immediately saw the hostages, White Tiger, Triton, Cloak, Spidey, Power Man and Iron Spider all lying restrained and unconscious on the cold hard concrete ground.

"This is how it will go down Predator, we will fight like gentlemen, if I win, Dagger will surrender and you will all be sent to a secure location, if you win, I will release the hostages, deal?" Major Olson proposed as he activated a shock baton in both hands and rushed at Predator. Predators simple response was to fire a beam from his Plasma cannon and knock the shock batons out of Olson's hands and force him back into the wall.

"Didn't you learn anything about honor from my teaching?!" Olson raged as he lay on the ground to wounded to move.

"I remember this lesson, 'if you don't like the odds, cheat.'" Predator recited the Major's own words back to him as Predator walked up to the fallen soldier and slugged him in the face rendering his unconscious.

"Nice move." Dagger congratulated her friend as Predator walked up Olson and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"I had no intention of a fair fight with a man who had taken out everyone but us Dagger." Predator said simply.

 **AN: Sorry again guys for the rushed ending**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright my friends I want to thank everyone for their support of "Hunt of the Predator" so far. I also want to clarify that this chapter takes place two days after the last chapter. The affects of that chapter will be discussed in the next chapter. I really wanted to put out this scene. Alright "Predatory Squirrel" lovers, you'll really like this one. Also I want to ask, what kind of chapters would you like to see from Doreen?**

 **Also to the reviewer Ultimatrix Bearer since you said you didn't know how to PM me. Go to your settings under the account section and at the bottom under account options you will see an option to turn on PM'S. Hope I've been of help.**

 **One last note of business the President will be vising the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy at one point to thank all the heroes and heroines for their service, do you want me to use the real life President Elect in Donald Trump, or do you want me to make up a President.**

"Doreen you got to be careful, take it from me, move slowly." Andrew instructed his best friend as she carefully tried to step up some hard light stairs.

"I know, I know," she said in a slightly annoyed voice, "I'm trying but it's not easy when your leg and knee are both still recovering from-" Doreen never got to finish her sentence due to her losing her balance and starting to fall, however she was caught by her armored friend before she could hit the ground.

"I got you." Andrew said as he helped her back into a standing postilion.

"Thanks, Andy," Doreen began before she let out a sigh, "I'm sorry I let everyone down on the mission." she said with a sad sigh.

"Your not responsible for what went wrong." Andrew rebuked her claim with a small huff, which surprised Doreen, "Silver Fox broke your upper leg and knee, it's not your fault, she's the one to blame." Andrew tried reasoning with the Squirrel heroine, to which she let out another sad sigh.

"If I had not gotten injured I know we all together could have captured her, and possibly made her change her side, look at Marcus, he changed sides as soon as he knew what happened to Cynthia, so do you think she would have joined us." Doreen asked hopefully. But her hopeful smile was met by a grim expression on Andrews face.

"I doubt it, Silver Fox is loyal to Sullivan, there's no convincing her." Andrew said as he now sat down next to his best friend.

"You guys where teammates, and as her leader I thought she's be inclined to follow your lead." Doreen pondered, to which she was met by another grim expression.

"Like I said Silver Fox is extremely loyal to Sullivan, she was always wanting to stay on mission and never questioned his orders, so it's sad to say, but I don't see her joining our cause." Andrew said as he took a sip from a bottle of water he had stored in his armor.

"Mind if I have some?" Doreen asked, for she has worked up a little bit of a sweat from her therapy.

"Waterfall it." Andrew said simply as he handed his bottled water to her and she proceeded to take a long drink. When she was done she could tell there was something Andrew wanted to ask her, but didn't seem to have the courage to ask.

"What's the question?" she asked her armored best friend. Andrew looked up and seemed almost nervous about asking. "Andrew we are best friends, you can ask me anything." she assured him, which made his tense face lighten up.

"Doreen it's about something you said to me while you where high on morphine." Andrew began before Doreen let out a little laugh.

"I honestly remember little to nothing due to how high I was on that medicine, even the doctors said something like 'a hyperactive heroine on morphine, hopefully never again.'" she said before they both burst out laughing. "What could I have said that made you so nervous?' the heroine asked Andrew, her curiosity quite peaked.

"Well you said that..." he began, all nervousness returning before he decided to just spit it out, "you said you've had a crush on me since shortly after me met, is that true?" he asked bluntly. Immediately Doreen's face turned deep red and her smile changed into a serious expression.

"Yes." she said simply which caused Andrew to nod silently and look down at the ground, there was an awkward silene that seemed to hang in the air like a thick mist before Andrew broke the silence.

"I've asked you this before, but since I now have this information I'm going to ask again, are you ok with me and Ava dating?"Andrew asked the squirrel heroine, to which she replied,

"Yes" she said simply with a smile on her chipper face, but Andrew would tell that smile and response where both a lie.

"Your not OK with us dating, Doreen?" Andrew asked his best friend. Doreen's smile melted away and was replaced by one of sadness.

"No." she said simply, which caused Andrews heart to ache.

"Why are you not OK with us dating?" he questioned the saddened heroine.

"Ir's honestly because I still love you," Doreen replied simply, which caught Andrew off guard, "what I told you while under the influence of pain killers was true, I've had a crush on you since we first met back in the dorm rooms those few months ago." Doreen explained which caused Andrew heart which was already aching, to seemingly shatter like glass.

"I...honestly didn't know..." Andrew said in a low whispered that the injured heroine barely understood.

"I know you didn't, I wish I had told you my feelings, then maybe it would be us two who where in a relationship." Doreen said, all the while wiping a tear from her brown eyes.

"I should have realized you had feelings towards me, but I honestly viewed you like a sister Doreen, I never really asked you if you had such strong feelings towards me, I'm such an idiot." Andrew said as he palmed himself in the face for extra emphasis. "I'm really sorry for being blind Doreen." Andrew apologized and hung his head low in defeat, to which Doreen put a hand on her best friends shoulder which made Andrew raised his head and saw Doreen surprisingly smiling.

"I'm the one who couldn't get the courage to ask you out, it's my fault you and Ava are together, don't blame yourself." she smiled before that smile melted away and was replaced by sadness once again, this time however Doreen seemed on the verge of tears. Andrew would have none of that, he did something without thinking, which was in itself something he rarely did, he decided th throw caution to the wind and do what he knew was right.

Andrew leaned over to her and kissed Doreen on the cheek, which surprised the Squirrel heroine, and made her whole body seemingly turn red. Suddenly a rather angry sounding sigh made them look to the right and they both saw something that made their blood run cold. Ava, looking very pissed off.

"Ava," Andrew said as he and Doreen quickly turned to face her, "I know this sounds cliched but it's honestly not what it looks like." he tried to reason with her. Ava's mad look turned from one of anger to one of confusion,.

"Andrew Steele, come with me right now." she said calmly as she turned her back to her boyfriend and walked out of the simulation room, Andrew hot on her heels, leaving a Stunned Doreen behind...


	7. Chapter 7

After Andrew left the room chasing after his pissed off girlfriend Doreen could only sit there with a stunned silence, and a beat red face due to the kiss she had just received from her best friend.

 _"I really hope I didn't start anything."_ she thought to herself as she evaluated the situation. She had just confessed one of her most darkest and private secrets to her best friend in the Academy, possibly in the whole world. She honestly didn't want that secret coming out until a time of her choosing, but apparently that time had been while under powerful pain killer, that's what made it worse was the fact that she couldn't even control when she had revealed her crush. She had wanted that secret to stay buried, but that was not her only dark secret.

 _"Oh God people at the Academy are going to be making assumptions about Andy and I."_ she thought with a small smile on her face as she tried to make herself laugh in an attempt to change her thoughts away from her dark secrets, but reality pulled her back with it's powerful grip and she once again found herself pondering her secrets. Admitting her crush she could deal with, admitting her true feelings towards Andrew she could deal with, but she couldn't shake her darkest secret which seemed to be nipping at her heels, she could control it for the moment, but what would become of her friendship with Andrew if her secret came out?

 _"Would he hate me, would he resent me, would he want to keep himself away from me, or would he never want to speak with me again?"_ she pondered to herself, she couldn't control the fear she was feeling from this secret.

Suddenly the door to the room opened back up and Andrew walked back inside, with a tired grimace on his face.

"How bad's the damage?" Doreen asked her best friend, to which Andrew shrugged,

"Ava understands that I only kissed you on the cheek, so my punishment is just being shunned for the rest of the day," he said before taking a drink from his bottled water, "but she empathized that if I had actually kissed you, she would have...well... some things are better left unsaid." Andrew told his best friend with a pained smile on his face, which caused the squirrel heroine to giggle nervously.

"Message received to say the least." Andrew said with a sigh of relief before his face got serious again, "Also I have been ordered to apologize to you for kissing you unexpectedly so here it is... I'm sorry Doreen." Andrew apologized.

"No apology needed," she said with a mischievous smile and giggle, "I honestly needed it, I was feeling a bit depressed." Doreen told the armored hero, which earned a small head nod from him.

"I suspected you where expressed due to your attitude during some of our physical therapy sessions," Andrew began which earned a confused look from Doreen, she had not of herself as crabby during their sessions, then again who would ever think their crabby,

"You sometimes would just seem sad, or just suddenly snap at me at a moments notice." Andrew finished which earned a look from Doreen which implied that she now knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry Andrew." she apologized to her armored best friend.

'Like you said to me, 'no apology needed.'" he said in a pretty good mimic of her voice, which caused the two of them to both burst out laughing, but unknown to him was the fact that Doreen's laugh was merely hiding this hidden pain of guilt from her hidden secrets, secrets that Doreen wanted to never come to light.

"Is everything alright? The hair on your tail is standing upright like you just been scared." Andrew said while pointing to her tail, which she only know noticed that the hair on her tail was standing bolt upright.

"Yea everything fine" she lied to her best friend as she tried to calm herself down, "guess your voice mimicking was just so funny that it caught me off guard," she said with both a very convincing smile and shrug. Andrew faced shifted from concern to one of a happy face, it seemed as though he had bought her lie.

"Well I'm glad I made you laugh, to quote Halo: Reach's Noble Six, 'I aim to please.'" Andrew said with a small laugh which caused Doreen to let out a small laugh of her own, but once again the laugh was one that hid her true pain, a pain that was turning into a burden that she didn't know if she could carry alone, but she secretly hoped she could carry it.

 **So this is the fourth chapter I've published this week my loyal friends. Well I want to release book three as soon as possible. As a little teaser I will say that book three is rated M. I will give a special shout out to anyone who can accurately guess, or come close in their guess as to why it's rated M.**

 **Also it seems that Doreen has a dark secret. Also let me know what you think it is, and why she's so afraid it would affect her friendship with Andrew**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright my loyal friends here is yet another chapter this week. I love putting these up as quickly as I'm doing now. Also two of you came really close to guessing why book three is rated M, and those two are: "Death Fury" and "Ultimatrix bearer" Congratulations you two. This chapter takes place the same day as the last one, just a few hours later.**

"Alright I know it's late in the evening, but this event could not be re-scheduled," Agent Coulson said to the young heroes and heroines who gathered inside the Academy control room, "the man who's visiting tonight insisted on coming tonight." Coulson informed everyone, which got a confused look from everyone.

"Coulson who's visiting?" White Tiger asked from her sitting position in her chair, and earned similar nods from everyone else. Coulson smiled and pressed a button on the holographic display table and a video materialized. The video showed a man in his early forties standing in front of a podium giving a speech and the headline was, "William Mason wins close election." Immediately some members of the room groaned, they knew who William Mason was, everyone that was except for Predator who almost leaped out of his seat.

"Wow, the President Elect is going to come and visit us." Andrew replied almost sounding like a fan boy more than a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned super hero.

"I wish he didn't." White Tiger said almost angrily, which earned a sigh from Predator,

"Really Ava, the man is a Patriot, and he stands up for everyone, he's going to be great." Andrew tried reasoning with his girlfriend, which earned a snort from her.

"I didn't say I disliked the guy personally, I just don't like his immigration stance." she said simply, which earned an approving nod from some, but disapproving nods from others.

"This is what makes America great," Iron Fist said of all people, which surprised everyone since he did not vote in the Presidential Election, and had showed no real interest in discussing politics, "America is made up of different views and opinions, while some might like Mr. Mason," he said with a head nod towards Andrew, "and while some might like the man personally, but disagree with his some of his views," he said with a similar nod towards Ava, "we can all agree that everyone brings something to the melting pot, and from what I understand Mr. Mason has promised to help people who want to live the American Dream that they have heard of, I think we can all agree that overall he's a good man, but how he will be as a President will be determined in the next four years." Iron Fist lectured, which got approving nods from everyone, no matter what side of the argument they where on.

"Danny's right, I shouldn't judge the man before I see how he does as President," Ava said quickly,

"I as well shouldn't assume he's going to be the best thing since Ronald Reagan, I as well will cast judgement when I see him in action, he was a good Senator from my home state of Florida, I just hope that translates well to the White House." Andrew said which got an approving nod from Ava.

"I'm glad you are all taking this news very well," Coulson said with a happy smile on his face, because the Chopper just landed, Mr. Mason has just arrived."

* * *

All the heroes and heroines where assembled outside by a stage that had been constructed and the Press and media where there taking pictures of the Academy members the recently landed chopper when a Secret Service agent walked up to the stage and took the mike, "Good evening everyone, I would like to thank everyone for being assembled this late, but Mr. Mason has planned this speech since he first started running for President last year, so it' very important that he fulfill his first campaign promise, so without further ado, laddies and gentlemen, the President Elect... William A. Mason!" the agent said which caused applause to erupt from both the media, and Masons supporters inside the Academy, and some polite clapping from those who didn't.

The choppers doors where opened and Mr. Mason stepped out unto the concrete landing platform. William Mason had a fresh clean shaven face, and a pair of sea blue eyes, and was wearing his finest tuxedo with the American Flag pin present on it, representing the symbol and tittle of President. Mr. Mason shook hands with supporters and media as he causally made his way up to the podium and took the mike from the agent who had introduced him.

"Thank you," he thanked everyone who was applauding him, "Thank you very much." he thanked again and the applause stopped since everyone knew he was ready for a speech. "Wow, I must say it is an honor to be here this evening at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, to be here with these fine young heroes, and heroines," he said in his calm and collective voice with a hand gesture and head nod towards the Academy heroes and heroines, which earned applause from the media.

"Truth be told I wanted to be a super hero growing up, I wanted to be like Captain America, a hero who would fight for everyone, and never give up," he said, all the while the media was taking notes, and the heroes and heroines of the Academy where glued to their seats.

"When I went into politics in my home state of Florida, I made a promise that I would serve everyone, and I would aim to help as many people as possible, it took me two failed campaigns, and finally in 2008 I was rewarded for my patience and hard work by being voted into the United States Senate," he continued before needing a breath.

"I served for sic years before deciding to run for President, since I could not stand watching this country suffer, and truth be told, I was scared going into this election, people all said, 'William Mason is to Conservative to reach all voters,'" he said which caused heads to nod, "but no Republican Candidate was able to reach the 1,237 votes needed to be nominated, and on the third day of the Republican convention, the voters choose me to be the Republican nominee." he said before needing another breath, "Then we won the Election by a score of 289, to 249. We where able to flip the state of Wisconsin, and claim enough votes, to be elected as your new President." he said which earned mass applause from the media.

"But enough about me, let's turn our attention to the real reason I'm here," he said as he pointed to where the members of the Academy where sitting, "I want to thank all these young heroes and heroines for their service to this great country, and to those many beyond our borders," He said which caused Ava to smile underneath her mask, "So let's give them all a salute and a big round of applause!" he said as he gave the Academy a big long salute and the media went wild with cheers and flashbulbs sparking.

"As your President, I look forward to working with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to create a stronger and brighter tomorrow, where hopefully, the world could finally know peace.." he said calmly as he just now dropped the salute.

* * *

"Still don't like him?" Andrew whispered to his girlfriend as Mr. Mason continued to give a speech thanking all the members of the Academy.

"Like I said, I'll judge him once he takes office," Ava whispered back, "but from what I heard, he's off to a great start."

 **Alright this is the last filler chapter for awhile, next one gets back into the fight against Sullivan and his Diamondback Soldiers. Please tell me, did I do a decent job writing a President?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here is chapter 9 my loyal friends, now we jump back into the fight against the Diamondbacks. This chapter takes place two days after the last one.**

"Did they tell us anything?' Chill asked as he and Predator could be found walking down a hallway after Coulson, since he had just got done interrogating their Diamondback prisoners..

"Olson and a majority of gave us nothing but silence," he began which dot angry looks from the angry ex- Diamondbacks, "however Grant gave us plenty of knowledge and useful information.." he quickly added as he had noticed the angry looks on the two young heroes faces.

"What did he tell you?" Predator asked before Chill could.

"He hasn't told us anything yet, since he said he will only talk to you." Coulson informed the armored hero.

"Why will he only talk to us?" Chill asked his superior, to which he was met with a frustrated sigh.

"Marcus, he will only talk to Andrew, not you, sorry." Coulson informed the rather surprised Brit.

"I guess that makes sense since Andrew is the one who captured him." Marcus said in a rather thoughtful tone.

"Perhaps, or he could just be trying to save his skin." Andrew murmured low enough so only Marcus could hear him, which earned a small nod from his British teammate.

"Marcus I'm not going in there without backup, you in?" Andrew asked his teammate.

"Bet your ass I'm in, just please let me do the punching if things get rough." Marcus said almost like a child who wanted an ice cream cone.

"I promise to let you do the punching." Andrew assured his friend, to which he responded by giving Andrew a fist bump as the two of them turned about face and walked away from Coulson and towards the prison area.

* * *

"Alright Grant, you said you'd only talk to me, so here I am, tell me what you want me to know about." Predator said to the captured soldier who could be found sitting on his bed inside his containment cell, quite possible the same cell that Predator himself had been put in when he had first been brought to the Academy several months ago.

"Depends on what you want to know." Grant said simply as he turned to face his interrogator.

"Tell me what Sullivan is planning." Predator said bluntly, which caused the prisoner to star laughing, which surprised the Angry hero.

"I wish I could tell you that, but I'm only a Private, just recruited out of the Army, so I really don't have access to that information, sorry." he quickly added to his sentence when he saw that Predator teammate was forming ice on his hand and then crushing it by forming a fist. Predator pondered that for a second before speaking again.

"Alright then, tell me what you do know, please?" Andrew asked politely.

"That I can do," Grant said with a tired smile as he took a breath and began speaking, "Sullivan has become obsessed with speeding up everything since Chillblain betrayed him and joined you and the Academy," he said with a nod towards Predators armored ally, "while I cannot provide much info, I can tell you this," he said softly giving a gesture for Predator to lean closer so that only Predator could hear, "he's giving Silver Fox enough armor and weapons upgrades to be able to take out the whole Academy." Grant said almost fearfully to his armored captor, which caused Predator to lean back and rub his chin thoughtfully.

"So Sullivan is placing a max bet on Silver Fox, being able to take down the entire Academy, is that correct?" he politely asked Grant, which caused the prisoner to nod his head quickly.

"One last question," Predator said which caused Grant to perk up, "Why did he kill Aegis?" Predator said in a sad whisper.

"I honestly don't know," Grant replied, "I'll give you this bit of info since I didn't know the answer to your last question, "Sullivan is preparing something under the code name, "Operation Blitzkrieg." Grant informed the now very startled Predator and Chillblain, for they both knew what a Blitzkrieg was.

"He's planning some kind of surprise and sudden attack, when and where?" Chill asked Grant, but the man would say no more as he turned away from th two of them and refused to say another word.

* * *

"Shit this is not good." Marcus said to Andrew as the two of them walked back towards the bunk room.

"I know, but at least Grant gave us some information." Andrew said optimistically, which earned a confused look from his friend, "at least we know now what he's planning." Andrew said to his British friend.

"I know that," Marcus said in an annoyed tone, I was saying that I wish we knew what kind of an attack he was planning, also I think if he's planning a Blitzkrieg, we should prepare one of our own, I heard there's a Diamondback base in London, I recommend you contact your agent on the inside so we can get information on this location, and then take it out, what says you?" Marcus asked hopefully. He was met by Andrew grinning.

"Let's get a team together, we're going to London at 3:00 AM..."

 **So a team is going to London. Also I'm letting you loyal fans decide a big part of the next chapter. Who should go to London with Andrew and Marcus. You can decide the other four members, note that SG is still recovering so she cannot attend. I look forward to finding out who you want to go to London with Andrew and Marcus.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright my friends this is a three part chapter, I hope you enjoy all three parts.**

"I still don't see why we had to do this so early in the morning." Spidey complained with a yawn, which caused heads to nod from every other member of the team, that is except for Predator and Chillblain, the operations leaders. After Grant had revealed a Diamondback location in London, Predator and Chill had quickly assembled a strike team, the team composed of: Spidey, White Tiger, Agent Venom, Iron Spider, and Kid Arachnid, and of course Predator and Chillblain leading the operation. Now they could be found in a building right next door to the four story building that the Diamondbacks where using as a base.

"Like we told you earlier," Chill began as he took in a breath of London air since it had been awhile since he had been home, "earlier we get the drop on these bastard's, the sooner we go home to New York." he explained, which grew nods of approval from everyone. "Besides after this we are stopping at a pub in East London, drinks are on me." Chill offered before Kid Arachnid piped up.

"Hold on Marcus, I'm only thirteen, Cho is fourteen, and the rest of you are nineteen, we have to be twenty one to drink, so how you going to buy us drinks?" he asked while raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"I got my ways," Marcus said with a laugh, "I'll get you a water, Miles." Marcus said with a laugh as he patted the youngest member of the group on his back. He was met by a web to the face from the young web slinger,

"Not interested." Miles said as he crossed his arms in slight annoyance. Suddenly Predator walked back into the room, for he had been on the phone with his agent on the inside.

"Alright listen up everyone," he said as he called everyone to attention, "our friend on the inside has informed us that this place is guarded by at least thirty well armored and well armed Diamondback soldiers, I've also been informed that there will be a ten minute window where the guards shift position in exactly forty five minutes, so we can either try and sneak in during the guard shift, or try and go aggressive and kick open the front door, what do you guys think?" Predator asked his friends.

"I say we go and kick some ass," Agent Venom said as he punched a hand into his palm, "they might have guns, but we have powers and abilities, that gives us an edge, who's with me?" Venom asked the group, he was met by silence, "Ah come on, nobody wants to take the fun path?" he complained, he was by one word, "No!" from everybody.

"As much as I like being aggressive, I don't want to get shot," Marcus said to Agent Venom, "even our armor can only take so much damage." he reasoned with the black and white web slinger.

"Yea I see your point, sorry for suggestion such a brash idea." Venom apologized.

"None needed, you gave us an idea that actually might work as an escape plan if needed." Predator informed the group, which earned confused looks form the group.

"Predator, don't you like to do things as quietly as possible?" Cho asked, his armored leader.

"I do like stealth," Predator quickly clarified, "but I understand that if we trigger the alarm, we might have to fight our way out." he explained.

"We know that already," White Tiger said with a tired sigh, "so why are you informing us of something we already know?" she asked her boyfriend, to which Predator simply shrugged.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page." Predator answered his girlfriends question.

"I wish SG was here right now." Spidey said which caused to all to look at him with a stunned look on their faces, he had barely talked since they arrived in London, "from what you told me she snuck in through an air vent and took out some guards on the inside, I wish she was here so she could do that again." he told everyone which earned nods of approval from everyone but Predator.

"That wouldn't work a second time," he said before pausing to take a breath, "our friend on the inside informed me that there invisible trip lasers on the inside of the ventilation shafts that set off the silent alarm, so that's how Silver Fox knew we where inside the ware house in New Mexico." Predator lectured his friends.

"That's why there little to no guards on the inside, they evacuated as soon as the alarm was triggered," Marcus said angrily, "I should had noticed that on my scope, so that means SG is hurt because of me!" he said as he shot an ice ball at a small wooden table in their room, and the table froze instantly upon the ice ball striking it, which earned stunned looks from all the assembled teammates.

"It wasn't your fault, Marcus," Andrew said as he tried reasoning with the fuming Brit, "We all made a mistake on that mission, and we all paid the price for it, let's focus on this mission so that there are no mistakes from anyone this time." Andrew said which seemed to calm down the angry young adult, "Everyone we are going to split into teams and strike when the guards are shifting locations, we have thirty two minutes, so lets prepare."

* * *

"Team one report in." Predator whispered over the communicators.

"This is Spidey, White Tiger, Venom, Kid Arachnid and myself are about to drop down on the roof and clear out the buildings top two floors." Spidey informed the missions leader.

"Roger that, us three will go in the front door, apparently there is some vital information in the basement, our primary objective however is to take out the location, let's secure that Intel if we can, over." Predator informed everyone before he cut off communications. "Marcus, Cho, let's get to work." Predator said to his two teammates as they walked through the back alley that was right next to the building.

"Hope you got a plan, mate." Chill said as they where know directly behind the wooden fence that separated the alley from the target building.

"Yea, I got one," Predator replied softly as he pulled up a holographic map on his left gauntlet that showed several moving dots, "those dots represent guards, all we got to do is draw three guards over hear and take their uniforms, boom we have clearance cards, and we can just sneak in and no ones the wiser." Predator whispered which earned a confused look from Iron Spider, be it nobody could see his face underneath his rad and golden mechanical mask.

"How do you plan on luring three guards over hear without us getting caught?" the young armored upstart asked his leader

"Ever played the video game 'Hitman?'" Predator asked the younger hero.

"I have not, how does a video game help us here?" he asked be it a little impatiently. Predator response was to open a small compartment on his Predator armor and pulled out a small silver coin, no bigger than a quarter.

"You brilliant bastard." Chill approved with a small laugh. Predator nodded his head in approval and pointed a a rather pointed to a rather large dumpster that was just a few feet from them.

"There is no way this is going to work," Iron Spider said as he held his head low as he now knew what Predator was planning, "If this works, I'll pay you a hundred bucks." he said with much coincidence since he saw no way that this video game trick could work in real life. Predator threw that quarter with all his might into the open dumpster and it created a rather large banging noise as it sprung off every nook and cranny inside the dumpster, Predator smiled as he saw three dots approaching the dumpster, without a doubt drawn by the sound of the quarter. As soon as they rounded the fence Predator shot all three of them with stun bullets and he knocked the three of them unconscious.

"You want to pay me now or later?" Predator whispered to his armored ally, which caused Cho to snarl under his armored. "Let's get changed and get on inside the building..."

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright my friends this is part 2. This chapter focuses on Spider-Man's assault team.**

"Spidey, what's the plan." White Tiger asked her leader. The web slinger pondered for a second before coming up with an answer.

"We could either rush in, or we could rappel down the side of the building, which do you prefer?" the spandex wearing web slinger asked his friends.

"Considering how going down the side of the building would cause the soldiers to start shooting us if we where spotted, I'd suggest we just bust in as stealth fully as possible." White Tiger answered, which caused Venom and Kid Arachnid to both nod their heads in approval.

"Sounds like we got a plan then." Spidey said with a smile underneath his mask. The group walked up to the entrance to the roof and White Tiger was about to open the door when all three web slingers Spider sense went off in unison. "Tiger no!" Spidey warned her, which caused the heroine to freeze in place.

"What, what's going on?" she quickly asked her leader.

"Spider sense went crazy when you started opening the door, so either someone is right there, or something is up, let me take a look." he said quickly as he switched places with his friend. Spidey tried seeing thought the small crack of the door that had opened and to his surprised he couldn't really see anything that could have triggered his Spider sense to go off, but then he remembered something that Predator said about in earlier mission in New Mexico.

"I think there might be invisible lasers on the other side of this door, it would explain why I cant see anything that would trigger our Spider sense." he said qith a nod to the other two spider heroes.

"Glad you got my back, web head." Tiger said with a small laugh.

"I hate to break up charm school, but if there are lasers on the other side of the door, than how are we supposed to get in, we ruled out going down the side of the building, so what are our other options?" Agent Venom asked his leader, but even Spidey didn't have an answer to that question. Suddenly Predators voice came over the radio.

"I overheard that you cant get through the door, only option might be to rappel," Predator advised the group of heroes,

"We might have to rappel, can you give us a distraction?" the web slinger asked his teammate.

"One distraction coming up, hey Cho double or nothing?" Predator could be heard asking before the line went dead. Roughly a minute later a loud banging sound be heard from the opposite side of the building. "There your distraction, move your asses." Predator ordered in his Marine voice. Spidey responded by webbing some makeshift ropes out of his webs and handed one to Tiger, since she was the only one who couldn't shoot webs. Spidey then attached the webs to an air duct.

"On my mark we rappel down and break in through the glass, ready?" he asked his friends, they all responded by giving the web slinger a thumbs up.

"Mark!" he ordered as they all repelled in unison and broke through the glass windows of the fourth floor. The glass shattered loudly as the heroes burst through the windows and into the room, and judging from the rather loud shouts of surprise, it seemed that their entrance did not go unnoticed.

"We got company." Spidey said as he and his fellow heroes all took up fighting stances, as the door blew of it's hinges and several well armored soldiers burst into the room.

"The first soldier entered and dropped to his knees and raised his rifle, "Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head!" he ordered in a British accent. Spidey responded by webbing the barrel of his gun closed, rendering his rifle useless. "Aim to wound!" the soldier ordered as he pulled out his side arm and opened fire on the group. To his amazement and horror the group of spandex wearing children where easily able to dodge the incoming gun fire. When all the bullets stopped firing it was obvious that the soldiers needed to reload, and it was obvious to the heroes as well.

"Tiger, Arachnid, now!" the blue and red web slinger ordered his friends as they rushed forwards and took advantage of the reloading soldiers. Tiger punched the leader in the face, Arachnid webbed two of them in the chest, and then pulled them together when he somersaulted over their heads, effectively causing their heads to collide, and rendering the two unconscious. Venom's hand stretched forward and snagged two of the guns and then crushed them by making a fist, leaving them with only their handguns, which they brought up and opened fire on the group of intruders. Venom responded by having several black tendrils come out of his arms and snatch the handguns out of the soldiers hands, and then crushed the guns, leaving them with only their bear fists. When they tried to run forward and punch the group, Spidey shot web balls at their feet and tripped them up, and then followed that up by trapping them in a giant web.

"Well, they've been taken care of." Kid Arachnid mused as he sealed the door behind them with a giant sickly layer of webbing, making sure they could not be followed. Suddenly Predators voice came over the radio,

"Guy's we have two minutes till a hundred Diamondback soldiers arrive, and they are Special Ops, meaning they are the most trained, and the best soldiers Sullivan's got available, so we got to hurry, our group got the Intel in the basement, so let's meet up on the first floor and evacuate pronto." Predator informed his friends before the line went dark.

"You heard him," Spidey said as he addressed his friends, "let's get our asses down to the first floor and get the heck out of here." Spidey ordered as he and his group began running towards the staircase towards the first floor.

* * *

"Took the scenic route?" Predator asked as Spideys group arrived with them at the first floor. The reunion was short lived as suddenly a new voice was patched over their wrist communicators.

"This is Diamondback Special Ops Captain Johnson speaking, I have into your radio to deliver this information, you have two options, surrender and be taken to a secure location, or fight and be gunned down in the streets, you have two minutes." the voice said before going silent. Predator and his friends thought about it for a minute before Predator spoke up.

"Let's go outside and act like we are going to surrender, I got something up my sleeve." Predator said mischievously as he put his hands on the back of his head and walked out the front door, without saying a word the rest of the heroes followed suit.

* * *

"Seems you made the sensible choice." Captain Johnson complimented as all his men raised their weapons just in case they tried to fight back.

"Where are the police?" White Tiger whispered to Predator.

"Knowing Sullivan he probably has the police occupied with something else, but don't worry, I got a plan." Predator assured his girlfriend as every hero had their hand behind their heads and dropped to their knees.

"Time for plan B." Predator whispered only loud enough for his group to hear as he pressed a small button in his right gauntlet. Suddenly the building they had just left exploded into a giant fireball, and the heroes quickly got up from their kneeling position and rushed at the hundred Diamondback soldiers...'

 **To be continued...**

 **Alright next chapter is the final part of the battle in London. Now it's your time to decide, I have three possible escape plans:**

 **1\. The team fights it way through the streets and reaches the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet that they arrived in (keep in mind there are over a hundred soldiers there and even more coming, so they would face an uphill battle.**

 **2\. The team fights through the back streets and makes its way to a marina and hijacks a bot for an escape.**

 **3\. The team takes a Diamondback van and tries to drive their way to a boat or the jet.**

 **You decide my friends. Please tell me which one you want and why.**


	12. Chapter 12

As the group lunged at the Diamondback soldiers Predator was aware that their chances of victory where decreasing every second they remained in battle. For he knew that these Diamondbacks where elite Special Ops, the best Diamondbacks Sullivan had available, right under Omeran, Silver Fox and Ombrus. Bullets where pinging off his Adamantium armor, and judging from the sounds of face punching it seemed that his friends where making good progress against the first wave of soldiers.

"Guys, we cant win this battle, we got to get back to the Quinjet!" Spidey yelled over the sound of battle. Spidey shot several web shots at the closest Diamondbacks and they were knocked backwards, coated in webs.

Suddenly Spidey's head jerked to the side and a bullet flew right past where his face had been just a split-second before. "Spidey sense what would I do without you?" Spidey quipped, but his joke fell on the uncaring ears of the rapidly increasing number of enemy soldiers. They had try and find a way to the Quinjet so they could escape with their lives.

Then the Diamondback soldiers stopped attacking and backed off. Surprised, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students regrouped and eyed the Diamondback soldiers warily. Out of their ranks stepped the Diamondback Captain.

"Predator, you and your friends will no doubt attempt to keep fighting, but there's no way you could stop all of us. I have a hundred men here now and more on the way. Just save us all the headache and surrender."

"No way!" scoffed Agent Venom, "We've taken out small armies before– what's to keep us from doing it again?"

Kid Arachnid sidled up beside him, "Well all those times we fought _considerably_ smaller groups. We've never fought a group simply this big before–"

And with that, Silver Fox dropped on Predator's head. Immediately, the two of them began to wrestle, Silver Fox attempting to twist Predator to the ground, and Predator dropping low and trying to pry Silver Fox off his head.

The other S.H.I.E.L.D. students scrambled to help, but Predator shouted, "No! You all get out of here! I'll take care of her!"

The students paused, conflicted, and Spidey took up the call. "He's right everybody, we need to go! Come on, let's get to the Quinjet!"

At Spidey's prompting, they all turned and rushed back towards the Quinjet, leaving Predator to fight Silver Fox alone. Immediately, the Diamondback captain gestured to his men, and half the group split off to chase the students. The captain and his remaining men circled around Predator and Silver Fox, watching the group closely.

But Predator seemed to be doing fine, as he loaded up his shoulder cannon and literally blasted Silver Fox off of his shoulders.

Sliver Fox landed in a roll and came up in a three-point crouch, glaring at Predator. "Traitor," she spat.

Predator raised his arms in a fighting position, unsheathing his wrist blades. "You're one to talk. Sullivan doesn't care about any of us. Ask too many questions, and you'll end up like Aegis did."

Silver Fox snarled and unsheathed a _very_ big knife– 18 inches of curved, razor sharp adamantium. She and Predator circled each other like wary beasts, watching for an opening.

Predator struck first, blasting at Silver Fox's feet with his shoulder cannon to shake her up, and then barreling forwards to swipe at her with his claws. Silver Fox parried his strikes wildly with her blade, giving ground.

Silver Fox had never been a front-line fighter, preferring to hide and wait for the perfect opportunity. For this end, she had had her armor made differently from the rest of the Diamondback strike force, going for light armor and stealthy tricks rather than sheer offensive/defensive capacity.

Predator knew all this, and so he pressed his advantage. If he could keep Silver Fox busy and prevent her from using the gadgets her suit had, then–

Silver Fox suddenly spun and fired off a grappling hook behind her. The hook latched onto the ground a good twenty feet away, and she wasted no time in reeling it in, dragging herself away from Predator.

–He might have a chance. Crap.

And then Silver Fox dropped a smoke grenade, disappearing into a cloud of thick, obscuring fog. Double crap.

"What's the matter, scared of a fair fight." Predator taunted his opponent, hoping to play on his enemies ego, and draw her out. Suddenly an invisible fist collided with his face and knocked Predator down to a kneeling position. "Shoot!" he whispered as he just now remembered that Silver Fox's armor could go invisible, that combined with a smoke screen made for a really deadly enemy, but the armored hero had a plan.

"Get a load of this, Fox!" Predator challenged as he threw a small metallic ball that he had pulled out of a hidden compartment and the ball rolled to a standstill and apparently seemed useless.

"What was that supposed to do?" Silver Fox mocked as she from her invisible position eyed the useless gadget. Suddenly it exploded in a blinding red light and coated Predators invisible enemy in a seemingly red blanket.

"Got you." Predator snarled as he charged up a plasma shot and fired at his temporarily blinded enemy. However she recovered her vision in time and used her enhanced reflexes to back flip over the incoming projectile, however her suit shimmered and then Silver Fox appeared, seemingly shocked that her camouflage had been turned off.

"Hi, how you doing?" Predator mocked as he run forward and began throwing punches at Silver Fox. However she dodged all punches easily and followed up his attack by swinging her adamantium sword at her armored enemy, her aim was almost true as she just nicked his armored chest, leaving a silver slash mark on his chest.

"Why don't you just surrender, you know you can't beat me." Silver Fox taunted as she brought her sword down in a vertical slash at Predators face, to which he parried with his adamantium claws.

"I'm not trying to beat you," Predator said in a growl which caused the armored villain to cease attacking for a few seconds and try to figure out what her opponent meant. Suddenly from behind a building rose a blue and silver Quinjet which flew over the two fighting enemies and a mini gun came out form the bottom of the jet, took aim at Silver Fox and began spinning up.

"I was just stalling for time." Predator mocked as the gun opened fire on Silver Fox with bullets, that where literally ripping up the street as they tried to shoot her, to which she avoided by jumping through a window of a building behind her. The Quinjet turned around and it's door opened up and Predator wasted no time firing a grappling hook into the open door and he was quickly pulled into the opening. Once he was inside the door closed and the jet zoomed over the city and away from the Diamondback soldiers.

* * *

"Shit." Silver Fox cursed as she jumped back from the window she had fled through. She quickly brought up her holographic wrist communicator, and opened up a direct line of communication to Sullivan.

"Sir, London has fallen, I'm sorry, sir." She said shamefully.

"It's alright Silver Fox, return to base for re-tasking, we already got a retaliation plan being made, and I want you to lead it." Sullivan informed her before the line went dead.

Silver Fox smiled under her armored mask, "Revenge is sweet..." she whispered under her breath.


	13. Chapter 13

"I wish I could have gone with you guys," Doreen said with a sigh as she sat next to Andrew in the gym. Andrew was there helping Doreen with her physical therapy. Dr. Connors had asked the injured squirrel heroine to try and lift some weights with her injured leg and knee. After finishing the workout, she and Andrew had sat down for a water break. The Predator armor stood next to them as always.

"It's a good think you didn't go, Doreen," Andrew said in a compassionate voice, which earned a confused look from his best friend.

"Why's that?" she asked him.

"Well, considering the fact you're injured, and our friends had to fight over a hundred soldiers to get to the Quinjet. You guys here are good, there's no doubt about that, but Spidey made the right call when he said that we needed to retreat." Andrew sighed.

"Really? I thought you didn't like the give up so easily!" Doreen teased.

"Oh, I don't, but I doubted our chances against an army of some of Sullivan's best. Sure, we could've handled a few dozen or so, but a few hundred? I didn't see that working out," Andrew replied, rubbing the back of his neck in slight shame.

"I-I'm just glad you made it out…I couldn't imagine if…" Doreen stammered, thoughts of what possibly could've happened exploding in her mind.

"I'm just glad you weren't there…It…no…never mind," Andrew started to say, but quickly stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"What? What is it?" Doreen asked.

"…Silver Fox showed up…" Andrew sighed.

"That…that…gah! I can't even think of something horrible to call her!" Doreen growled, her frustration boiling and her tail bristling.

"Since she…I mean…I couldn't bear if something happened to you again…God forbid something even worse…" Andrew said.

"…Thanks…I…I appreciate it…since we…" Doreen started to say.

"Doreen…I know our bond is…I mean…Ava and I…" Andrew stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"Andrew…I'm gonna be truthful, here. I'm not exactly thrilled about the two of you…but…but you're together…I mean…I care about you…but I'd feel horrible if Ava were to feel hurt if something…" Doreen stammered, several emotions taking hold of her.

"I don't want to hurt Ava either, we are together...but I still care about you Doreen...I just..." Andrew sighed.

The two shared an awkward silence.

* * *

And on the top of the SHIELD Academy building stood a Diamondback strike force. A HALO jump had protected the group's landing from any surveillance, and the tech specialist they had brought along was already worming his way through the Academy firewall, tapping cameras and the ventilation system. Silver Fox was supervising the setup of the groups main objective:

A paralytic nerve gas.

A pair of Diamondback soldiers carefully held the gas emitter to the side of an air conditioning unit, until magnetic clamps powered up and sealed the machine in place. Then they set about entering the access codes and priming the weapon.

From behind the group came a small _click_ and Silver Fox turned in time to see a SHIELD operative opening the stairwell door. The guard barely had any time to look up and realize what was going on before Silver Fox had crossed the space between the air conditioning units and the door and punched his lights out.

The Diamondback soldiers turned in surprise as Silver Fox lowered the guard's unconscious body to the floor. "Hurry!" she snapped.

The tech specialist checked his computer. "Hacking is all set, but the secondary objective is being held in a closed system. We'll have to retrieve it manually."

Silver Fox nodded. "As expected. I'll take care of the secondary objective. How's the nerve agent?"

The two soldiers turned away from the machine and gave a thumbs up.

Silver Fox nodded and pointed to two of the soldiers. "Good. You two, guard the roof. The rest of you, make sure that everyone in this facility is knocked out either by the gas or by force."

The Diamondback soldiers nodded.

"Alright. The mission starts now."

With that, the two soldiers turned back to the gas emitter and pressed a set of buttons. The machine uttered a warning beep, and released the gas into the Academy's ventilation system.

The Diamondback soldiers fitted on gas masks, and followed Silver Fox down the stairs.

* * *

Andrew and Doreen were still contemplating their shoes when the Predator armor let loose with a warning beep. Quick as a snake, Andrew was up, carefully observing the gym.

He held up his wrist controller. "What's the problem, Cerberus?"

{Airborne nerve agent detected: designation A-13, or Coma Compound,} The suit AI responded.

Andrew cursed.

"Andrew, what's the matter?" asked Doreen. "What's this coma stuff?"

"It's a nerve agent designed by the Diamondbacks. If it's been released in here, it means we're under attack. We've got to get you a gas mask, and watch where you breathe–" Andrew stopped and cursed louder.

"What's–"

Doreen trailed off as Andrew began furiously typing commands into his wrist controller. "Cerberus, armor up Doreen. Give her full access and command until further notice, now!" His voice sounded slurred.

{Command acknowledged.} With that, the Predator armor turned towards Doreen and unfolded.

"Get in, Doreen!" yelled Andrew. "Now, before the gash affectsh you!"

"But–"

"NOW!"

Doreen scrambled into the armor, somehow managing to fit her tail in, and the armor sealed up around her, cutting her off from the world.

Then the HUD lit up inside the helmet, letting Doreen see again. {Nerve agent detected. Activating filtration system,} scrolled across the screen.

Doreen turned back to Andrew, who had dropped to his knees. "Andrew!" she rushed to his side.

Andrew mumbled something, but his lips had already been too badly affected by the gas, rendering his words unintelligible.

"Wait! What's this coma stuff do?" Doreen wailed.

{Data request acknowledged,} rolled across the HUD. {Nerve agent A-13 shuts down all extremity functions. Internal organs continue to function, but victim is rendered incapable of moving or speaking. Non-lethal.}

"Oh thank goodness," whispered Doreen. Andrew slumped forwards and she caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. "How long does this stuff keep working?"

{Without continual exposure, the nerve agent will wear off in approximately 25 minutes.}

"Alright then," said Doreen. "Let's get you a gas mask and set off the alarm." She picked Andrew up, made surprisingly easy by the armor, and slung him over her shoulder.

 **To be Continued...**

 **AN: So Doreen is at the controls of the Predator armor. How will that turn out, well you'll have to wait till part two to find out. Merry Christmas my** **friends**

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright my friends here is a very special chapter, you;ll see why,**

 **I want to give a special shout out to my good friend Darkest Nightmare's Dread. I Redmond everyone check out his amazing story "Redemption" it's an awesome Skyrim story and is easily worth checking out.**

Silver Fox ghosted through the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy compound. Her suit's stealth features were all active, from refracting-light technology that rendered her practically invisible to a machine that cancelled out all noise in her immediate vicinity. Honestly, though, all of the technology felt rather... unnecessary. The A-13 nerve gas had worked like a dream, and everyone in the facility had been keeled over on the floor, unable to do more than try and get comfortable. Silver Fox smiled. A global peace-keeping force running a facility for super-humans should, by all rights, have had better security.

And, there. Silver Fox turned a corner in the hallway to find the entrance to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy mainframe. The guards had been incapacitated by the A-13 gas, and Silver Fox knew a good many ways to get a door open. All of a sudden, the alarms started going off. Silver Fox cursed. Of all the worst things that could happen. Somebody had been able to avoid the gas and hit an alarm. This would make things much more complicated. Everything would go into lock-down, and distress calls would be sent to surrounding S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and bases. Now, it was only a matter of time before backup arrived. Silver Fox rushed for the mainframe doors.

* * *

"Oomph!" said Doreen as she put Andrew down. "You weigh a lot for a college-aged dude!"

Andrew could only mumble grumpily in response. "I mean seriously, Andrew!" Doreen continued as she opened up a closet of emergency supplies and began rifling through it for gas masks. "What do you eat every day? A literal crap-ton of almonds?"

Andrew mumbled something that probably would have been vitriolic had he been able to articulate it. Doreen chuckled. "And almonds must just be the start– Oh, here's the gas masks." She whipped out a full-face gas mask and began to fit it over Andrew's head. "Now we just need to wait for half an hour until you can move again!" Andrew mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that! I'm sure it'll be fine–" Doreen was cut off abruptly as something pinged off the back of the Predator helmet. She turned to see a man in black combat gear and gas mask pointing a strangely shaped pistol at her. Doreen snarled. "Oh, you did _not_ just shoot at me!" She leaped forwards and stumbled, unused to the Predator armor, but recovered just in time to run headfirst into the invader. The two tumbled head over heels and landed on the floor with a crash of metal armor and combat gear. "Ow," said Doreen as she sat up. She looked down to find that she was sitting on top of her attacker. "Oops," she said sarcastically.

She clumsily scrambled off him and backed up, but the man wasn't going anywhere. He was out cold, thanks to being body slammed by the Predator armor. "Huh," Doreen stepped closer, then bent down and began checking the man's gear, and then she stopped. "Hey, Andrew. I think we're being invaded by the Diamondbacks." Another sarcastic mumble. "Well, this guy's got the Diamondback logo on his chest." Andrew sighed heavily. "What, did you already figure this out?"

Andrew didn't have much ability to express the concept of 'Well, duh!', but he gave it his best shot.

Suddenly, the defeated soldier's radio went off. "Attention, all operatives. I've secured the Academy files and am making my way back to the drop-off. Be at the rendezvous point in ten minutes, or you'll risk being left behind," Silver Fox ordered in her cold voice, indicating that she clearly didn't care as to whether or not anyone would get behind.

"Silver Fox!" Doreen snarled as she clenched an armored fist, "Cerberus, can you trace that call back to her exact location?" Doreen asked the armor's AI.

{Request acknowledged, stand by,} Cerberus answered as a layout of the Academy appeared on her HUD, and then showed a blinking red dot that was quickly moving through the Academy and towards the roof, {Operative Silver Fox located. Recommendation: cutting her off.} Cerberus informed the armored squirrel heroine.

"Alrighty, then. Set me a cutoff point," Doreen quickly ordered since she knew speed was of the utmost importance.

{Request acknowledged, calculating intercept point} Cerberus said as a blue line formed on her map and stopped at a certain point in the Academy, signaling the best location to intercept Silver Fox before she escaped.

"Stay calm, I'll be back with Silver Fox as a trophy."

She didn't stay behind to hear Andrew's sarcastic mumble. She quickly moved through the Academy along the blue line. After a few minutes, Doreen knew that something was wrong. The blue line appeared to be shifting, looping back on itself toward- "Andrew!" Doreen said in realization and fear as she turned around and ran back toward where Andrew was. Before she got to the location, however, she encountered a sight that scared her to her core: an unmasked Andrew being held up by Silver Fox, who was holding a knife to his neck. "Let him go!" Doreen said, using the armor's voice to add emphasis.

"I don't think so. Come close, or make ANY moves, and I'll slit his throat, Squirrel Girl, or should I say … Doreen Green?" Silver Fox said, freezing Doreen in her tracks. Even though she couldn't see through the visor, Silver Fox knew the look on Doreen's face. "That's right, girl. I've got your number, and your parents', too. Who knows? If you don't let me leave, I might just pay them a visit. Or not. It's your choice."

Doreen growled. "Next time I see you, I'm breaking YOUR leg," she snarled.

"Whatever," Silver Fox replied, dropping Andrew and running the other way.

Before Doreen could say anything in reply, she heard a far-off voice shouting, "Yeah, you BETTER run, punks! I've got an itchy trigger finger AND an itchy trigger! CARE TO TRY YOUR LUCK?!" The voice shouted again as its owner, a masked Red Hulk, came into view. He looked at the two heroes. "Alright, who's in the tin can?" He asked.

Doreen pressed a button to clear the visor so Red Hulk could see her. "How did you-?" She asked before being interrupted by Red Hulk.

"I was in the neighborhood with some S.H.I.E.L.D. guys, and we got your distress signal," Red Hulk said. "Golly, it felt good to shout at the tops of my lungs again!" He ran down the hallway Silver Fox had gone down, shouting all the way that he was going to bring the thunder if they didn't run or surrender.

Doreen quickly found herself surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. troops. "He needs a mask," Doreen said, and one of the troopers pulled a spare mask out of her backpack and put it on Andrew. "Thank you," Doreen said to the trooper, sighing in relief. (Just you wait, Silver Fox. I'll make you pay…)

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**

 **A.N. So now Sullivan has every heroes identity, please tell me how you think this will go.**


	15. Chapter 15

The mood at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was pretty grim to say the least. It had been several hours since the Academy had been crippled by a powerful nerve agent, leaving them incapacitated. To make matters worse Silver Fox had managed to steal critical files from the mainframe, and even worse than that the files she had stolen contained the identities of every hero who attended the Academy, which had prompted every hero to make frantic phone calls to their loved one to see if they where OK.

"You should have just let her slit my throat." Andrew whispered to a very nervous Doreen, which brought her out of her thoughts. She had been the first heroine to call her parents in L.A. just to make sure Silver Fox had not fulfilled her threat of visiting her parents.

"Andy why would you say something like that?" Doreen whispered in a nervous yet concerned tone.

"Because if you had let her slit my throat, she wouldn't have gotten away with the files." Andrew simply answered with little to no emotion .

"Andy, I'm a heroine, I couldn't let you die." Doreen said in a very compassionate voice, which earned a snort from the tired hero, which surprised the perky Heroine.

"Is that the heroine talking, or is your personal feeling for me talking?" Andrew asked his best friend, which caught her off guard.

"I don't understand, I saved your life, Andrew, shouldn't you be happy to still be drawing breath?" Doreen asked almost angrily, she couldn't understand why her best friend was thinking that she should have let him die, in her mind the choice was obvious, she had to save her friend.

"I am happy, Doreen," Andrew said quickly as he could see the anger slowly but surely building behind her brown eyes, "but I also understand that I'm nothing in the grand scheme of things." he said simply, which caused Doreen to snort this time.

"Don't try and get philosophical with me," Doreen snapped, which got Andrews full undivided attention, "Your life does matter Andrew Steele, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She ordered him and pointed a finger at him for extra emphasis.

"I'm not getting philosophical Doreen, I'm just being realistic," he said softly before pausing to take a breath of air, "we hero's and heroines are nothing but soldiers..." he didn't get a chance to finish his statement due to Doreen quickly raising a hand to silence him,

"We are more than soldiers Andy, we are a family here at the Academy, we work with each other, we depend on each other, but we are not soldiers, I don't want to hear another word like that escape from your mouth, you hear me!?" Doreen said angrily to her best friend, it truly pained her to see her best friend who just a day before had been filled with so much hope suddenly have it sucked out of him by almost losing his life.

"I understand, Doreen." Andrew whispered before standing up and walking out of the bunk room, leaving Doreen alone in the empty bunk room.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" she pondered out loud as she put her head into her hands, and tried to think of what was really bothering Andrew. She didn't buy his whole soldiers theory, she could tell he was hiding something, and she was determined to find out what it was. little did she know that the secret Andrew was hiding would be one that would lead to a dark effect on the whole Academy, and it was already to late to stop what was coming...

 **A.N. Sorry for such a short chapter, I just wanted to add a little "Predatory Squirrel" Filler before getting back to the action. Please tell me what you think is to far in motion to be stopped.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright my loyal friends here is a chapter focusing on Raymond Sullivan and his Diamondbacks, I really hope you enjoy this since this the first ever time I've really tried a chapter like this, if you want more chapters like this, please let me know.**

"Well done, Silver Fox." the calm and collective voice of Raymond Sullivan congratulated his operative. They could be found sitting in the conference room of Sullivan's private Air Force One like jet. Silver Fox upon completing her objective had returned to HQ, only to be informed to meet Sullivan on his plane. She and Sullivan where not the only ones in attendance, Omeran was also had a seat at the table, and Sullivan's silent but stoic Body Guard Ombrus stood there, 6'5 menacing and silently observing the other three members in the room in addition to guarding the door to the conference room, his suit and glasses shimmering and his shadow seemed to move like it had a mind of it's own.

"It was nothing short of easy," Silver Fox bragged as she sat at the opposite end of the conference room table from Sullivan.

"If it was easy, you wouldn't have had to use the A-13 Nerve Gas," Omeran mumbled under her breath, just low enough that nobody could hear her.

"Yea, here are the files you wanted, Sir." Silver Fox said politely and respectably as she handed a small flash drive to her Commanding Officer. Sullivan took it in his right hand and quickly inserted the small drive into an outlet in the rooms holographic projector. Immediately a holographic display rose from the projector and showed the face of every hero, which caused Sullivan to smile widely.

"Which hero or heroine do we look at first?" Sullivan asked his operatives, which caused Silver Fox to perk up in her chair.

"I've already looked at Squirrel Girl, if you don't mind me saying, I suggest you look at her file sir." Silver Fox suggested to her superior.

"Not a bad idea," Sullivan said simply as he pressed a button and pulled up the perky squirrel heroines file, "Doreen Green, age 18, born in 1998 in Los Angeles, California," Sullivan began, he knew he had everyone in the rooms attention as he read his enemies files, "according to S.H.I.E.L.D. her personality is considered to be a considerate individual, kind, calm, and open, putting her on good terms with the other students. She also a set of powers which include: enhanced agility and reflexes, possibly strength though they haven't trained or tested that field yet, an empathetic bond with squirrels and his able to communicate with them, an excellent climber, and the other abilities associated with squirrels...she's a moderate combatant, though S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to train her further. Her closest known associates are her squirrels...and our old friend...Andrew.." he said as he finally finished and needed to take a long breath.

"Very interesting information." Omeran muttered as she pulled out a holopad and began taking notes of her enemy.

"Indeed, this is very interesting information, and we owe Silver Fox's strike team all the credit fore securing these secure files." Sullivan said in an approving tone of his operative.

"Sir if she's loyal to Andrew, do we want to try and turn her to our side as well, our spies have observed them working together frequently in the field, if they work together well, bringing Doreen Green to our side is in our best interest." Omeran suggested to her leader, causing him to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"I agree," Sullivan said after a solid minute of silence, "let's see if we can get Andrew back on our side, and see if we can get Doreen to join him due to her loyalty to him." Sullivan said, which caused all the operatives in the room to nod their heads in unison.

"I'll start planning right away." Omeran said as she stood up and walked to the door, which Ombrus opened without saying a word, allowing her to walk to another section of the plane.

* * *

"Sir, wouldn't it be simpler just to kill the two of them?" Silver Fox asked once Ombrus had closed the door.

"We've talked about this Silver Fox," Sullivan said as his previous calm face turned into a serious one, "We don't want to kill super heroes and heroines, merely make them see our point of view." Sullivan then pressed the back button and the holographic display went back from Doreen's file and once again showed all the heroes and heroines faces that belonged to the Academy.

"Our soldiers are the best, we have taken out hostile forces in many countries, yet a super powered individual can take out entire armies in one afternoon, while on our best day we took down seven militias in one afternoon," Sullivan said proudly as he continued to look at all the faces of the Academy students and carefully plan out his next words, "but think of this, imagine if we had one hero or heroine per squadron, or another team of supers just like the team you where on with Andrew, Cynthia, and Marcus," Sullivan said with now a saddened expression on his face as he thought about his former dream team, Cynthia was dead, and now Andrew and Marcus where traitors, his squad had seemed like his children, now one was dead, and the other two wanted him dead.

"I know sir," Fox said as she also remembered the happy memories of working on a team of equals, but it was quickly replaced with anger and hatred as she thought of Andrew and Marcus betraying them. "But sir I honestly believe there is no chance of getting Andrew and Marcus back on our side, Marcus maybe, but Andrew, after what happened to Cynthia..." she was silenced by Sullivan quickly raising a hand to silence her.

"Don't speak of that day ever again," he snapped, which caused her to shut her mouth, "Not a day goes by that I wonder if the right decision was made." Sullivan said in a low voice as as he turned in his chair around and put his head in his hands.

"Sir, the right decision was made, Cynthia came to close to jeopardizing our precious mission, if word had gotten out, we might not have gotten the chance to finish our project, and this project will save countless lives." Silver Fox said calmly with a very clever smile on her face, she knew she had said the right words when Sullivan sat back up and turned to face her.

"Your right, it had to be done." he said simply before a knocking on the door caused Ombrus to open the door to the conference room, and in stepped a Diamondback soldier still in his infantry gear,

"Sir, I'm here to inform you that project 'Arc Angel' is ready for testing." the soldier informed his superiors as he stood at attention with a full salute.

"At ease," Sullivan said simply and the soldier went back to standing normally, "Commence the test, you know the target, hopefully no civilians will be hurt with those coordinates." Sullivan said simply as he stood up and walked out of the room, Ombrus opening the door and walking out behind him. Once the doors had closed Silver Fox spoke up to the soldier and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure you want the coordinates changed to that location?" the soldier asked, to which Silver Fox nodded silently, and the soldier Immediately ran out the room to quickly go to the mission control station and change the coordinates. Silver fox smiled evilly as she stood there alone in the now quite and dimly let room,

"Now we will be able to see what this baby can do, and if civilians get in the way, who cares?" she said as she got up and left the room...

 **AN: Special Credit goes to The Story's Shadow who helped write a portion of this chapter, I recommend checking him out. Please tell me what you think Project Arc Angel is, and why Silver Fox changed the location.**


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy dorms awoke to the blaring of alarms.

Power Man sat up in bed, blinking blearily. "Ugh... what's happening now?"

Agent Coulson's voice echoed over the PA system. "Up and at 'em, students! Tsunami just hit the bay of San Juan, Puerto Rico. If you're thinking that's impossible, then you're right. We're going in with rescue and relief to, and the Stark Relief Foundation to look for any potential super villains, you all will be taking Quinjets, the Helicarrier is already there, let's get ready."

"Uh oh," Power Man leaped out of bed and began dressing, quickly joined by his fellow students.

"Hey Power Man, isn't White Tiger from Puerto Rico?" Predator called over the hustle and bustle.

"I don't think so, but she does have family living there," Power Man replied.

Predator grunted an affirmative and stepped into his suit, the powered armor sealing around him. "Let's go then."

As their quinjet hovered over San Juan bay, Predator looked out the window. "A localized tsunami, huh? Who do we know that could have caused this?"

Iron Spider looked up from the controls of the quinjet. "Well, there's two guys who could do something like this. Hydroman and Attuma. But Hydroman is currently locked up, so that just leaves Attuma." Iron Spider said as he tried to find a safe landing spot amid all th chaos.

"It doesn't seem like his style though," Predator said as he pulled up a holographic display on his right gauntlet and brought up the villains file, "according to this, Attuma wants to enslave the surface world, if he's truly behind this, then where are all his soldiers?" Predator pointed out. True enough all heroes and heroines in the Quinjet looked out the windows to try and spot any enemy soldiers, signaling the presence of the nefarious super villain, but all they could see was mud, broken homes, and destruction all around.

"I don't think this was Attuma," Predator said as he sunk his head low in thought, "This was something else..."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Who changed the freaking coordinates!?" Sullivan yelled at one of his tech specialists, which earned concerned looks from everyone in the room, Raymond Sullivan rarely lost his patience, but when he did, things could get ugly real fast.

"I did, sir," one brave technician stood up from his chair and stood at a nervous form of attention, "I was given orders at the last second to change the coordinates." he informed his leader, which caused Sullivan's angry face to change to one of confusion.

"Who gave you the order to change coordinates?" he asked politely.

"A soldier came running in at the last second with orders from Silver Fox-," he never got to finish that sentence due to Raymond Sullivan turning around and briskly walking out of the command center of his plane, and he proceeded to look for Silver Fox.

"Jenny!" Sullivan said as soon as he saw Silver Fox sleeping in a chair. She instantly woke up and looked up to face her rather mad looking commanding officer.

"What," she yawned groggily, "Are we there already?" she groggily asked Sullivan.

"We are almost at our destination, but I've woken you up to find out why you changed the coordinates of Arc Angel." Sullivan said angrily as hew crossed him arms for extra emphasis. Silver Fox's woke up fully upon hearing what Sullivan was saying.

"I changed the coordinates because we needed a... more populated area to get an acerate assessment" Silver Fox said calmly as she carefully calculated every one of her next words.

"I see, I see." Sullivan said calmly as he turned away from her for a moment and hung his face low in contemplation.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"Got another one here." Predator yelled to several members of the Stark Relief Foundation, who rushed over took the injured man out of Predators arms.

"No matter how many people we save, there are just going to be more." Power Man said grimly as he picked up a broken wall and allowed a trapped woman to escape and seek medical attention, suddenly an alert went over all the radios,

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy members, return to the Helicarrier immeditly," Fury's voice ordered everyone.

"Sir, there are still people left for us to help." White Tiger complained, the radio was silent for a few seconds before responding ,

"The Stark Relief Foundation can finish, right now we got an emergency, and we need everyone on the Helicarrier at once!" Fury ordered before the radio went silent for good.

"Alright you heard him, fall back at once." Predator ordered over the radio.

"Sir, what's going on?" Predator asked as he and the several other heroes who had been working with him assembled in the Helicarrier bridge.

"Take a look at this." Fury said calmly as he pulled up a seemingly green and blue holographic display that showed Puerto Rico, "These are heat signatures taken last night at 2:34 AM, everything looks normal, that was until 4:57 AM," Fury said suddenly as the blue and green temperatures jumped from blue and green, to yellow and red for about twenty seconds before returning to normal.

"As you can see, the temperature spiked dramatically for twenty seconds, then a few short minutes later, a tsunami hit the bay, coincidence, I think not." Fury concluded as he crossed his arms for extra emphasis.

"Are you saying this was an attack?" White Tiger asked, which caused all other heroes to nod their heads in unison,

"We don't know that, upon our return to New York, we will be able to meet up with Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, who both have been briefed on the situation, but right now we are working with limited details." Fury continued to lecture, which had everyone's attention. Unknown the them however a tech specialist had snuck out of the room and was making a phone call.

* * *

"Listen, we are returning to New York very shortly, gather your troops, Tell Sullivan it's time to commence operation Blitzkrieg," he whispered, "Don't worry, we will take care of the armory and the weapons defense system..."

 **To be continued**

 **AN. So next chapter is the Climax my friends, it's time to commence operation Blitzkrieg.**


	18. Chapter 18

"How did this happen?" Doreen openly asked the room she was sitting in, hoping one of her friends would have an answer. All heroes and heroines of the Academy could be found throughout the Helicarrier as it flew back towards New York.

"I honestly don't know, Doreen," Andrew said softly as he was typing commands into his right gauntlet. He had removed himself from the Predator armor, but kept his watch that allowed him control over the armor. "Right now, I'm trying to run several scenarios through Cerberus to see if it can come up with a conclusion, but all possibilities of villain attack just don't add up." he said in slight frustration, for even Cerberus had limits.

"Can we all agree that this was not a natural disaster?" White Tiger asked as she paced about, also trying to figure out what had caused a localized tsunami.

"I think we can easily agree on that," Triton said from where he was sitting in the room.

Suddenly Doreen had a thought. "Andrew could this have been the Diamondbacks?" she asked her best friend, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Andrew for an answer.

"It doesn't seem like their style," Andrew said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation, as he carefully calculated his answer. "Sullivan was always about avoiding civilian casualties, but I guess in light of our recent attacks on his facilities, he could have decided to change his stance," Andrew said with a slight shrug. "There honestly is just too little information. All we know is there was a height spike in the bay, and then suddenly, a wall of death swept over everything in its path," Andrew concluded as he took a long breath.

"Andrew, you said you have an agent on the inside," Ava said as she suddenly remembered. "Could you contact this agent and ask?" she asked her boyfriend, and her question kept all eyes in the room on Andrew.

"She's gone silent," Andrew said simply, which caused everyone to hold their breath.

"When you said 'gone silent', do you mean she's..." Ava never got to finish her statement due to Andrew speaking up.

"She's not dead, just purely gone silent. According to her, Sullivan is being very paranoid about security, so she's been unable to tell me any new information," Andrew said, which caused everyone to nod their heads in understanding.

"Could you try and contact her?" Ava asked with a hopeful look, which earned a sad sigh from her boyfriend.

"She contacts me, so I have no way of getting in touch with her," Andrew said simply, which caused his girlfriend to nod her head in understanding.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The armory, one of the most guarded places inside the Helicarrier. It contained armor, weapons and all kinds of special equipment needed for regular S.H.I.E.L.D. Infantry. Currently, three guards could be found inside it guarding the weapons from the inside. Suddenly, the door opened with a mechanical hiss and allowed a technician inside the room. "Who are you?" one of the guards asked in a slightly suspicious tone. "We were expecting Jeffrey," he said as he looked at the man's ID card.

"Jeffery called in sick, so I'm taking over for him today. Name's Alton," Alton said as he held out his right hand for a handshake, which the first guard took.

"My mistake. You never can be too cautious," the guard said in a much friendlier tone, as he took the man's ID card and turned away from him for a second so he could run the card through a security scanner. As soon as his back was turned, Alton made his move. With the speed of a viper, he pulled out a silenced Diamondback pistol and fired off three shots, killing each of the three guards. Alton then whistled softly, and a combined fifteen men and women entered the armory. The last one inside hit the button behind him, shutting the door and locking it.

"We're on the clock. Time to get armored up, and wait for the signal. Remember, we have to take out the air defenses to clear a path for Silver Fox. That understood?" He calmly asked his fellow spies, to which they all nodded silently. "Good. Let's get ready," Alton said calmly as he loaded a magazine into one of the armory's automatic weapons.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

A few thousand feet above the Helicarrier, Silver Fox could be found waiting inside one of many stealth jets, hidden from the Helicarrier's radar by advanced cloaking technology even more advanced than S.H.I.E.L.D. Her orders, as well as all other soldiers', were the same: jump out of their transport and land on the Helicarrier, take out the heroes, and deal a severe blow to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the process. [Charges in place?] Silver Fox sent to Alton.

[Charges are in place. Just give the word,] the reply immediately came back.

[The word is given,] Silver Fox replied, and immediately, the bombs scattered across the top of the Helicarrier went off, destroying the antiaircraft defenses. Silver Fox and her group jumped out of their jets, immediately assuming a streamlined shape as they sped toward the Helicarrier. Seconds before impact, they opened their parachutes, slowing their descent. As soon as they landed, the force dispersed, going toward armories and computer stations as had been previously discussed. Silver Fox entered through a small ventilation duct, and immediately found White Tiger staring her in the face. "I should've hacked the motion sensors," Silver Fox said as she pulled a special Japanese kiji sword from its scabbard on her back.

"No kidding, Sherlock," White Tiger replied sarcastically as she unsheathed her claws. The two fighters charged toward each other. Silver Fox juked to the side and tried to slash at White Tiger's sides, but the feline femme ducked low, dodging the strike. In turn, she slashed upward at Silver Fox, managing to catch her on the chin. Muttering a curse under her breath, Silver Fox smashed the sword handle into White Tiger's forehead, stunning the hero for a moment. Before Silver Fox could land another attack, White Tiger lashed outward with her heel, catching the villain in the back of the knee, causing her leg to buckle. White Tiger felt the sword bite into the back of her lower leg in response. Even though the wound slowed her down, White Tiger cartwheeled away from the villain, quickly putting distance between her and Silver Fox before running away. "Andrew, Doreen, your old dance partner's here," she said into her wrist communicator.

"Oh, boy," Doreen said in a suspiciously eager tone. "I'll be right there." White Tiger tried to reply, but had to duck when she saw a flash of steel out of the corner of her eye. "Nice try," she said.

"Next time, I won't miss," Silver Fox replied as she and White Tiger circled each other. "You're losing blood through that wound of yours. Soon, you'll be too slow and weak to dodge my sword, and then, I'll deliver you to Andrew, slightly diced."

"Really?" A mechanical female voice said a few feet away. Before Silver Fox could react, a mechanical hand reached out around the hallway corner, broke her blade, and then grabbed her knee, the other hand grabbing her ankle. "I used to be an insufferable, treacherous punk like you, then I took a metal fist to the knee," she said, using the suit's knee to snap Silver Fox's lower left leg. The figure in the suit, Doreen, threw Silver Fox into the wall face-first. "Now, get out of here, and don't come back. You've only got one more good leg."

"Oh, well," Silver Fox said as she hobbled away. "I'll hear your dying scream another time. Hope it's as sublime as Cynthia's. Now, that girl definitely hit some high notes with her scream. Yours'll probably sound funny, though-"

"SHUT UP!" An enraged voice shouted behind Doreen. Suddenly, the armor folded away from her, refolding around Andrew, who had somehow snuck up behind her. Before anyone could react, Andrew extended several knives hidden in his glove and grabbed Silver Fox's neck, stabbing her through the spinal cord and killing her instantly. "Die," he spat out, dropping the corpse.

The hall was very quickly filled with S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, led by Director Fury himself. The one-eyed man looked at the scene before him, and instantly realized what had happened. "You've got two options, Andrew: come quietly, or we'll use Taser rounds to knock you out," the Director said plainly. "You decide."

Doreen, partially recovering from the shock of seeing Andrew kill Silver Fox, tried to step between the Director and Predator, but a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier held her back. "He just helped end a serious threat," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"If he wanted to end it the S.H.I.E.L.D. way, he would've whacked her across the head, not snap her leg and stab her through the throat," Director Fury said bluntly. "Now, don't make me ask again," he said to Andrew. Without a word, Andrew stepped out of his armor and allowed the nearby S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers to cuff him and escort him to a prison cell.

The group quickly dispersed, Silver Fox's corpse being taken to autopsy for an examination before being disposed of. Doreen stood there in shock, not moving for a few minutes. "He didn't even break her leg…" She murmured as she walked away.

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**


	19. Chapter 19

The mood was pretty grim at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy to say the least. It was three hours after a failed attack on the Helicarrier by the Diamondbacks, normally the Academy winning would call for a celebration, but what had happened during this fight had brought pain to those thoughts. Predator had executed Silver Fox, and had been immediately arrested by Director Fury, and transported to a jail cell inside the floating air base, then sent to another inside the Academy upon their arrival, and now currently stood under guard. Some of the students, Doreen being the loudest, had tried to argue on Andrews behalf, but her argument fell on deaf ears. Andrew could be currently found inside a jail cell being questioned by his leader, Spider-Man, and his girlfriend White Tiger.

"I know I did the right thing!" Andrew yelled in frustration at his team leader, as he sat confined in his small prison cell, kept hostage by an energy field separating his cell from the outside world.

"It's not what you think is the right thing," the blue and red hero argued back, "it's about what's morally correct, and you are not correct." Spidey argued in a defensive tone.

"Andrew, you lost control, if you admit that maybe we can try and have you released." White Tiger said in a more sympathetic voice, not because he was her boyfriend, but because she didn't want to see one of her friends go away and do hard time.

"I'm not going to say I did something wrong when I know what had to be done." Andrew replied coldly, and crossed his arms for extra emphasis.

"What had to be done," Spidey said seriously as he carefully contemplated every word, "your sounding more like a villain than a hero," he said, which caused Ava to gasp, and Andrews face to turn from annoyance to pure rage.

"Don't you dare compare me to a villain," he said as he slammed a fist into the blue energy shield that kept him imprisoned, "I'm a hero Peter, don't you dare say otherwise." Andrew snarled at the web-slinging hero, which caused him to hold his breath for a few seconds.

"Andrew please," Ava begged her boyfriend, her almost desperate tone caused Andrews face to shift from furious to more of a confused one.

"Andrew you told me to do what was necessary if you lost control," Peter said in more of an understanding voice as he recited his imprisoned allies words back to him he even removed his mask so he could look Andrew in the eyes, Ava did the same, "you lost control, and I honestly want to help you... we want to help you," he said in his most sincere voice, Ava had her hands together like she was about to say a prayer, "please let us help you Andrew, I will go before Director Fury and argue on your behalf, but you got to help us, help us to help you." he said as he took a deep breath. Ava nodded her head in agreement in every word and looked into her boyfriends blue eyes with her brown ones.

"Give me a few hours to think about it." Andrew said as he went to the bed in his cell and lied down. Peter and Ava nodded their heads in agreement and left the room.

 **AN: Yes it's short, but next chapter is the final chapter for Hunt of the Predator, just wanted to set up the last chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, my loyal friends. This is the final chapter of "Hunt of the Predator". I really hope you enjoy it. On a more personal note, I really recommend reading "Redemption", which is an amazing Skyrim story written by my amazing beta. I'm being serious. Go check it out and see why it's worth the read. You'll thank me later.**

Once again, everyone in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy dorm room was awakened by the sound of a blaring alarm. "Now what?" Spider-Man groaned as he sat up in his bed and pulled his wrist computer to his face for an update, what he saw made his blood run cold. "We got another prison break!" Spider-Man shouted at his friends, which caused everyone to wake up instantly and hastily get dressed in their hero and heroine attire, all but one missing heroine, "Where's SG?" Spidey asked his friends upon noticing that the squirrel heroine's bunk was empty.

His question was answered as the door to the dorm room opened with a mechanical hiss, and in walked a very tired looking Squirrel Girl. "Sorry, was in the bathroom. What's going on?" she asked her leader over the blaring alarm.

"Prison break!" he said simply which caused the squirrel heroine to fully wake up upon hearing that news.

"Who escaped?" She asked her friend, which caused Spidey to shrug.

"No idea, but according to this, they were spotted heading towards the jet bay, so let's cut the chatter and move out!" The web-headed hero replied. The small group ran, flew, and slung their way to the jet bay, where they found an old friend of theirs. "Predator?" Spiderman asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Predator asked. "I'm getting out of this flying battleship. I'm sorry, Spidey, but I can only end this by killing Sullivan. There's no other way. I wish you could understand, but I have to do this."

"That's not how heroes work," Ava replied. "That sounds more like mercenary talk. I'm sorry, but we have to take you in."

Predator sighed. "I'm sorry, Ava, but I wish you could understand this from my point of view," he said. "I've lost too much because of that man. I can't let it go on any longer."

For a while, there was a tense silence as the heroes stared at Predator. After a few minutes, Squirrel Girl walked to Predator's side, surprising everyone. "Andrew's right," she said.

"No, he's not!" Ava argued.

"Actually," Iron Spider rebutted, walking over to Predator on his spider legs, "tactically, we are better off if we end Sullivan's life.

Triton walked over to Predator's side, but said nothing. "Trust me, kid," Scarlet Spider said as he walked over to Predator's side, "I can understand the need for revenge, and the sooner we get this over with, the better."

"I agree with my pal," Chill said as he joined the growing band of heroes. "We need to kill Sullivan, and we need to do it before Sullivan kills more people."

Spiderman looked around, seeing that he only had a small group of friends left. "Arrest them," he told them.

MJ shook her head. "This is stupid, Petey, and you know it," she said. "We should be fighting Sullivan, not each other. 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.' Remember?"

"Agreed," Iron Fist said, Power Man nodding his head silently. "We will not get in the middle of this quarrel. If you need us, we will be fighting Sullivan," he added as the three walked out of the bay.

Andrew and Spider-Man glared at each other for a moment before Predator and his friends got into a nearby Quinjet before Spider-Man could react. "This is a mistake," he said to Ava as they walked out of the room. They knew that they would have to fight their friends soon enough. Now, they had what they dreaded most: a Civil War...

 **Edited by Darkest Nightmare's Dread**

 **AN: Alright my friends this is the end of Hunt of the Predator. Now unto the credits:**

 **Nobel Six: Creator/ Writer**

 **The Dark Lord Duroth: Partner/ Co-Creator/ Writer**

 **Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Partner/ Editor/ Writer**

 **The Story's Shadow: Creative Consultant/ Writer**

 **OfficialUSMWriter : Backup Writer**

 **Ultimatrix Bearer: Helper**

 **So a Civil War has begun, please tell me, who's side are you on, and why.**

 **Coming Soon: Death of the Predator**


End file.
